When Pami Meets Uzumaki
by ninjarox
Summary: Naruto and the gang find a girl in the woods, who did their mission for them. when she agrees to go back to the village with them, what trouble does she bring with her? and whats she hiding? NaruxOC SasuxOC KibaxOC read and review! my first fic no flames! ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Yo, ninjarox here

this is my first fanfic so i hope its ok! oh right a summary...hehehe

naruto finds a girl in the woods and blah blah blah

M/B:JUST READ IT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ITS GOOD I PROMISE if you dont like the start trust me it gets REALLY good

ninjarox: MY STARTER! RAWR! *hits mb over head* that was my sis btw, using her oc's initials...rawr! PUDDING SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA!

M/B: *hits over head* foolish little sister...

ninjarox: *pec (pami emo corner) crying*

* * *

><p>When Pami meet Uzumaki-prolouge<p>

A young girl sat with her parents, waiting for the arrival of an important guest. That 6 year old was Tesa Pami, princess of the legendary Pami clan. She had short brown hair that she had in a bun with a fringe, deep blue eyes that showed knowledge beyond her years and cackled with energy. She had reddish-pinkish lips and a neutral expression. She had small, fragile looking hands and looked more like a porcelain doll then a kunoichi.

She sat on a small throne beside her mother, Katara Pami, wearing her favourite blade kimono with red hem and a red dragon on it. Her mother wore a plain blue kimono, and her father, Zuko Pami, wore a plain red one. (A/N if you want to know what the actual people look like, Google image katara and zuko) The big, golden doors opened slowly, to reveal a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His face was covered by an orange swirly mask that looked like a big orange lollipop, and all you could see was a tuff of black, spiky hair and one eye, that was using the sharingan.

The king spoke calmly yet coldly. "Madara Uchiha, to what do we owe this pleasure?" The man just chuckled. "I wish to negotiate an alliance, between the Akatsuki and Pamikagure." Tesa, not knowing what the Akatsuki was, asked to be dismissed, and walked up to her room to finish reading 'Lord Of The Rings'...again. After a few hours she was called to dinner, by one of the maids.

Tesa lived in a castle like mansion, with 4 floors. The first was where the throne room and dojo were, which had a few doors, connecting it to the huge backyard. The second floor was the music room, library and study area. The third floor was the kitchens and dining room. And the fourth floor was the king and queens room, Tesas room and many guest rooms. There were also bathrooms on each floor.

"So did you accept the offer that the lollipop man made?" Tesa asked innocently. This made her mother smile slightly. "No, no we didn't. He is from a group of terrorists, we would never make an alliance with him." her mother explained. "And plus, he smelt funny." added king Zuko, making everyone laugh. Once they had finished their meals they thanked the cooks and went off to do their separate things. Katara went to bed, being fatigued from her early start. Zuko studied up on the Akatsuki, hoping he had made the right choice and Tesa simply checked her emails.

From: Itachi Uchiha  
>To: Tesa Pami<br>Subject: Hnn

'Hey nii-chan, how are things in Pamikagure? Everything's fine here and quite interesting. It seems Sasuke has made a little friend, called Naruto. He seems to be a lot like you, just stupider and weaker. Father is still giving Sasuke the cold shoulder, and all he says when Sasuke achieves something: 'work hard, and someday you may be like your brother.' It just really makes me mad! Sasuke says hi by the way. Hyuuga are being stern as ever, I heard that Neji and Hinata aren't getting along well. Email me back soon.

Love from  
>Itachi'<p>

Tesa had an array of emotions as she read the email; happiness, anger and sorrow. She replied;

To: Itachi Uchiha  
>From: Tesa Pami<br>Subject: HNN ISNT A SUBJECT!

'Greetings Ita-weasle! Everything's normal here, but some guy called 'Madara' came today...offering an alliance with something called 'Akatsuki'. But mum and dad said no to him, apparently he's a terrorist? But anyways, Sasu-monkey made a friend? I'M SO PROUD OF HIM! A lot like me huh? Cool! Lots of people are weaker then me, even you! Uncle has always been like that, HI SASU! I wasn't very surprised to hear that uncle Hiashi is still stern but Hinata and Neji? That's horrible!

xoxoxoxo  
>Professor mc awesome-kunoichi-person-wolf!'<p>

Tesa sent the email and read through and replied to some from her best friends; Marina Bara of the Bara clan, Caitlyn Kage of the Kage clan and Hanabusa Aido of the Aido clan. Afterwards she went to bed, and daydreamed before it became a real dream.

2 weeks later

Madara leapt over the tall village gates of Pamikagure, intent of killing them all because of their rejection. He was in the middle of killing the 786th person (out of 800), when someone saw him and rang an alarm, before being silenced...forever.

Tesa woke up to the noise of an alarm. Wondering what it was, she walked into her parents room, to see them horror struck, looking out the window. "Mother? Father? What's going on?" she walked over and looked put the window, to see the strange man...killing her whole clan. She started to cry, seeing him stab one of her only friends in the village, Ookami. Her parents snapped out of their trances to comfort their daughter. "We need to get her somewhere safe Katara, somewhere he can't find her." her father said urgently. "W-w-w-why is he d-d-d-doing t-this?" Tesa asked through her sobs.

Her mother started crying silently. "Because we denied the alliance. We thought he was bluffing when he said we would be sorry. We were wrong. Zuko, meet me at THAT room." king Zuko then picked Tesa up bridle style and ran back to her room as her mother ran off in a different direction. "We need to seal away your stuff, so you can take it with you."

"Where am I going?"

"Somewhere...try going somewhere safe." he then pulled out a few scrolls and sealed everything in her room, his room the library and nearly the entire mansion into them. He then carried her down a secret passage way that lead to a room under the dojo, where they met up with queen Katara. "We don't have much time! Give it to her quickly!" Zuko told Katara. Suddenly, the three of them heard a boom from upstairs, followed by screams. "Here!" Katara gave her daughter a scroll that had a jutsu written on it.

Teleportation jutsu  
>To teleport user to anyplace on earth instantly.<p>

"Quickly! Revise it, learn it, use it." Tesa revised it and learnt it, but didn't use it. "Aren't you coming with me?" Her parents started crying silently. "No, we will try and fend him off, you run, we will try find you...if we survive."

"we love you so much." her mother said as she and the king kissed the princesses forehead. "I-I-I-I love y-y-y-you too!" Tesa responded as she hugged her parents. When she pulled back, she heard a noise that sounded like something she hoped she would never hear, metal stabbing flesh. She looked at her parents and watched the light drain from their eyes, as they fell down beside her, dead.

She looked up to see HIM. Madara Uchiha. "Well, well, well. The last Pami. How exciting. Now to rid the world of you, once and forever." He tried to stab the little brunette but she side stepped, and used the teleportation jutsu to transport herself 7 miles away from Pamikagure. Where she broke down sobbing. For her lost family and friends. And that now, she was all alone.

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR NO PUDDING OR COOKIES!<p>

M/B: COOKIES! WHERE?

ninjarox: -.-U

Bara-rose  
>Kage-shadow<p> 


	2. Info

hehehe i kinda forgot to put this in first...DONT KILL ME! *hides* and for all the peeps who read it, U GET COOKIE!*hands out cookies!*

kitty-wolf-chan: -.-U i showed u all the stuff yesterday, chill *gives another cookie and murmers* ur as bad as marina nee chan

other reveiwer: sorry! i forgot ur screen name cuz i accidently deleted the email! glad u like it! haha, i suck at summaries so i just put that cuz thats the basic idea ^.^

* * *

><p>When Pami meets Uzumaki- info to remember<p>

Name-Tesa Pami  
>Age-16<br>Gender-female  
>Village-pamikagure<br>Personality-hyper, happy, bubbly, gothic, random, independent, easily excited, pranktacious, 'special', defencive, loyal, friendly, not to be messed with, accident prone, evil genius, sarcastic, intellegent, protective, maternal, naturalist.  
>Likes-making new friends, her friends, her cousins, singing, music, reading, training, dark colours and nice, funny people<br>Dislikes- people who pick on others, egolistic jerks, gay pedophilic snake bastards, madara, bright, happy colours...like pink, annoying people, meat, too hot or too cold days, perverts, sluts, hoes, whores, girls with red hair and bulky glasses especialy girls with red hair bulky glasses and are sluty, the name karin, rude people, emos, egolistic jerk emos with 50ft custom made poles stuck up their asses, fanboys, fangirls  
>Favourite colours-black, red, dark blue, purple...dark colours, white, silver, gold<br>Hair colour- brown  
>Eye colour- blue<br>Skin colour- slightly tanned  
>Other apperence- slim, toned, curvy(hourglass), self imposed, beautiful<br>Height- 5ft  
>Discription: black tube top, black cargo pants, black mesh top, black nin shoes<br>History: lived in Pamikagure 6-7, then lived in woods after family was killed by Madara  
>Family: Uchiha, Hyuuga, Pami-dead<p>

Pami clan- control ALL the elements aswell as copy any jutsu and kekki genki. elements are; water, earth, fire, wind, lightning, shadows, death, darkness, life, light, minerals etc. bend it aswell as use elemental jutsus. However, the royal family are the most powerful of all. Thats because, most pamis only have one transformation stage.

Pamis can transform into a representitive of their strongest element. For example, if it was water, you might transform to wear something blue like a dress and you would become more powerful. make this happen whenever.

Royal family have five. For Tesa, 1st is earth, 2nd is air, light and life (turns slightly angelic [wings and slight white glow]). 3rd nature, wood, trees, vines. , 4th is water/liquids (Tesa turns into mermaid in water) 5th and most powerfull stage which is death, darkness, blood (kinda counts as water), shadows (turns into angel of darkness [like 2nd stage but black wigs and intence dark glow]) (look at bending if not sure of powers)

The outfit also depends on your age and gender.

Tesa Bending/other powers: all sharingan, many elemental powers, waterbending, bloodbending, bloodbending without a full moon(this is rare and very hard), able to pull water from thin air and from plants, able to turn water into mist and vice versa, can bend mud and rain,regular fire, blue fire, white fire, able to breath fire, lightning, able to redirect lightning, black fire (not atamaratsu or what ever its called), earthbending, metalbending, airbending, being able to fly with or without glider/airboard, darkness, shadows, (the following can only be done in stage 5) cause incredible distruction with a single touch, cause death of a person with one word, can cause intense pain by looking into someone eyes (can control)

Name: marina bara  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: female  
>Ninja status: unknown with skills of a sanin<br>Personality: goth, emo, loyal, independent, violent, sarcastic, evil genius, intellegent, patient except when it comes to naruto and tesa, protective,maternal, naturalist  
>Favourite colours: black, red, purple, darkish green, white, silver, gold, blue<br>Dislikes: sluts, whores, karins, preps, jocks, jerks, egotistical people, tesa and naruto, perverts,karin, gay snake pedifiles, people who hurt my friends, fanboys fangirls, fakes, karin, BRIGHT COLOURS, overly happy people  
>Hair colour: black with natural red streaks(waist length with gentle ringlets)<br>Eye colour: hazel  
>Skin colour: flawless porcelain skin(take that stephenie myer)<br>Height: 5ft 3"  
>Jewellery: clan ring, mothers neclace, 2 earings, top of my ear, belly button, tattoo of rose on lower backOther appearence: slim, toned, curvy(hourglass), scarred from battle and self imposed, beautiful, uncouncious grace and elegance<p>

Bara clan and pami clan have similar powers, but pamis are much more powerful. Marina is princess of the bara clan and is the only one left, baras also have transformations and only royals have more than 1(3)

The first is light, life, healing, air and all things to do with nature(eg talk to/control animals, control plants ect) the second is water in this stage you can control all liquard including blood but only on a full moon and has 2 stages this is of equal power to the first stage as you can also heal with third and final stage is death, darkness,destruction and blood in this stage the bara are at thier strongest and are almost impossible to destroy exept for a pami. In this stage you can control darkness and shadows as well as cause incredible disrruction with a single touch. You can cause death of a person with one word and control blood without a full moon.

In each of these transformations they get a different outfit and their physical apearence changes slightly.

Name: Caitlyn Ketsueki Kage  
>Likes: Horses, Wolves, other canines, dark colours, red, blood (no, she's not a vampire), sharp pointy weapons, lots of other animals, shadows, chocolate, cookies, ice-cream (let's just say anything with sugar), hunting, scythes, daggers, bows and arrows, girl power, Evanescence, P!nk, scaring people (especially boys), torture, butterflies, squirrels, finding out weaknesses, causing pain<br>Dislikes: Bright happy colours (especially orange and green), the phrase 'BELIEVE IT!', cocky asstards, perverts, bugs, toads, pedos, cats, cream cheese, leeches, annoying little sisters, animal cruelty, plant-dudes, dudes obsessed with money, bright light, the twilight saga, Justin B, Miley Cyrus, know-it-all boys, losing arguments (although that tends to happen a lot), small spaces, awkward situations, daisies, puns, jellyfish (except for the glowy ones), sluts, whores, all talk and no action people, being centre of attention  
>Age: 17<br>Birthday: 16th of December  
>Height: 172cm<br>Powers: Has power to control shadows (like the rest of the Kages), has shadow wolf (Kageookami) caged within her, can understand wolves for the previous reason, can kill kittens with her death-glare that rivals the Uchiha's, has an affinity for finding people's weaknesses  
>Family: deceased, she killed them when she lost control of the Kageookami (thanks to her annoying sister)<br>History: was a B-ranked criminal due to slight craziness (and maybe the fact that she destroyed her clan…)  
>Description: brown hair past her shoulders (normally tied into a ponytail with a side-fringe covering a bit of right eye), right eye is brown, headband covering left eye, usually wears black top and red shorts<p>

* * *

><p>I probably forgot a few things…. But that will do!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

hey guys, i know its only a short chapter but from now on (after this one and the next) im combining some chaps together.

i feel really special at the anoumts of reveiws im getting! ^.^

*sighs* and yes catnip, you can have another cookie *gives kitty-wolf-chan a cookie* lets hope you dont go high...again *shivers*

PUDDING!

* * *

><p>W P m U-chapter one-Hidan and Kazuku<p>

10 years later

(Tesa pov)

At 16 years of age I was in my shinobi gear collecting berries from nearby bushes. I now lived in-between Iwa and Kumo. I had grown my brown straight hair down to my hips and I had a side fringe that covered my left eye.

I wore a black tube top underneath a black mesh top, black shorts that stoped just above my knees, my old clan headband around my forehead underneath my fringe, black and white sneakers, bandages around my right thigh which was also where my kunai pouch was, black gloves with metal studs and a black belt that carried scrolls, shiruken, kunai, my indestructible red and black katana and whatever else I needed at that point in time, which in this case was a hook that held a basket now almost completely full of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries.

I froze as I heard voices and footsteps coming closer to my current location. I then put the lid down on my basket and carried it as I ran back to my house.

Once I had fled from the death of my clan I ran into the woods and came across a clearing that I thought would be perfect for me. It was a shady area surrounded by trees and a small river full of fish. So, I used my wood type jutsu to make myself a small cottage. It had 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen, a laundry room, a band room filled with instruments and 1 living room. I used my powers to control the electrical, heating, cooling and water needing pieces of furniture.

As I got there, I saw the two people I had heard earlier, walk into the clearing. So I leapt onto one of the trees. I watched from the tree the two strangers approached my house. "Hello? Anyone home?" one of the men asked. He had silver slicked back hair, a tri-bladed scythe on his back, red eyes and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Come on Hidan. Lets just go and find the 10 tails! You said they were nearby. And they had better by worth a pretty penny!" the other growled angrily. He had a bandage from the top of his nose, covering the lower half of his face, pure green eyes with no pupil and what looked like stitches around his neck and was also covered in the black cloak with red clouds.

"Don't fucking tell me what to fucking do Kuzaku! They're close by, I can feel it." said the one identified as Hidan.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned icily, glaring at them as I leapt off my tree. "Looking for someone." Hidan replied. Just then, my best friend and pet Miruku walked out of the house. He was a 10 month old white /silver wolf that i found while I was living in the woods. He was separated from his pack a few days after he was born, and that's when I found him. "What's going on?" he asked me. Yes, i can talk to animals. And trees. "Just go back inside. I'll handle this." I hissed back. "I'll be in the bushes okay. They look like trouble." said the little cub.

I nodded as Hidan smirked "Talking to fucking animals? Fucking freak. Who are you anyways?"

"None of your business. Who are you?" I countered.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm Kuzaku and this is Hidan. And I take it you're the juubi?" Kuzaku replied. "What's it to you?" I asked in suspicion. "Let's find out!" yelled the red eyed man, as he grabbed his tri-bladed scythe from his back. Kuzaku just groaned "You can handle this one, I'm going on a bounty hunt."

Hidan just waved him off "Whatever, I'll be done in a couple minutes. The girls are easy." I growled as I reached for some kunai. "Wanna bet, teme?" he smirked annoyingly "Oooh, feisty."

I growled again as I threw 6 kunai at his head and body. He then dodged to the side and charged forwards, scythe at the ready. I bended the earth to come up from under him and grab him. I pulled out more kunai as I ran forwards. I then run up to him and stabbed his heart, well, were its supposed to be.

He yelled out in pain "Do you mind? It hurts to be stabbed!" I jumped back confused about why that didn't kill him. "But...how? You should be dead!" I whispered mainly to myself. He obviously heard because he smirked. "Thanks to the blessing of my god, jashin, I am immortal. However you are quite powerful. Tell me, what clan are you from?" this time it was me who smirked.

"The Pami clan."

He stared at me wide eyed as he broke out of the binds holding him. He gulped "I may need Kuzaku."

"You have no idea" I snarled. "But, I thought the whole Pami clan was wiped out by Madara. So how are you here?" he asked suspiciously raising his eyebrow at me. "I was the only one who escaped." I answered back.

I then charged forward, bending the water from a nearby river into icicles headed straight for him. He dodged and ran towards me, swinging his scythe down only to connect to the ground. As he turned around I slugged him in the face, drew out my katana and sliced his arms off.

His arms fell to the ground and he growled. "OW! THAT HURTS YA KNOW!"was all he could say. He then murmured "If Kuzaku doesn't get here soon I may actually die." I smirked at him and said "Yeah you just might, guess you're finished underestimating me now."

* * *

><p>please review!<p>

xoxoxo  
>luv ninjarox<p> 


	4. Chapter 2

hey, so i awesomely made a **FACEBOOK PAGE!**

its just **Ninjarox **and i would love it if you liked and followed  
>im sorry i havent updated in a while but i have so much to do and should be doing...hehehe ^.^<p>

Disclaimer-i own nothing but the new plot (with tesa and chiz) and the oc Tesa Pami (and most of her powers) ^.^

* * *

><p>W P m U- chapter two-deaths and new people...RAWR!<p>

( A/ N pov)

Team Asuma had joined with Naruto after they had stopped at an inn for the night. They were running through the trees when Kakashi stopped and said "Hold it! They're close, 20 meters to the north east!" Naruto then leapt to the front of the squad, crept into the ring of trees by the clearing and stared.

"Naruto! Have you found them?" asked Shikamaru as he ran faster to get to Naruto. When he got there he saw that Naruto was just standing and staring. "Hey Naruto, what are y-" he trailed off as he saw what Naruto was looking at. There was a girl standing over a hole that had body parts of an akatsuki in it (judging by the cloak) but the thing that really caught his attention was that she was...dancing?

5 mins earlier

(tesa pov)

We were still fighting and it was obvious Hidan was getting tired though I still had heaps of energy (cuz I'm cool like that!). He was wielding his scythe with his mouth and was trying to cut me. "EARTH STYLE: VINE WRAP JUTSU!" I screamed as I made a few hand signs and slammed my hands to the ground. Vines suddenly speed out of the trees and wrapped Hidan up. "I'm getting bored, time to finish this, and then I'll go after your friend!" I chirped, I wonder if I swallowed a bird...that would be so sad! I used my katana to cut off his head and legs. "OW! I THOUGH WE HAD BEEN OVER THIS! THAT HURTS!"

"WTF? HOW ARE U NOT DEAD?"

"My god prevents that from happening. I am IMMORTAL! You can't kill me bitch." he said with a smirk. Annoying boys and their smirking.

"Hmmmm, what if I do this..." I stomped the ground and the earth under Hidans body parts, and his cloak and scythe, fell into a 9 meter deep hole. "THIS WONT HOLD ME! I'LL BE BACK!" "How? It's not like All the kings horses and all the kings men will be able to put u together again, humpty dumpty." MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so ebil! I meant evil...don't judge me! "REALY HUMPTY DUMPTY IS THAT ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH!" "SHUT UP BITSY BOY! RAWR!" I screamed back at him as I started doing the weirdest victory dance ever in a circle around the hole.

That was about when I sensed someone behind me. OMG IM BEING STALKED! Wait, I'm always being stalked, never mind.

I closed up the hole by stomping again. HOW COOL AM I ! And turned to see whose ass I was kicking now, but there was no one there, OR WAS THERE? DUN DUN DUN!

Yeah...moving on.

"So, you managed to kill Hidan? Impressive, but now, YOU MUST FACE ME!" Kuzaku yelled as he jumped out of the bushes...and tripped over a root.

I sweat dropped.

As he stood up I asked "So did you go on your bounty hunt or were you just stalking me this whole time?" he smirked at me (DAMN WHY DO ALL GUYS DO THAT) and answered, "No i went on my bounty hunt."

"Well, who'd ya kill?" "Justin Beiber." "I am strangely okay with that, though young girls everywhere will be trying to kill you. So, how much money did u make?" As i kept him distracted I used byakugan to look at the surroundings. I noticed the river behind him and strange masks on his back.

'Hmmm, those masks are ugly...I WANNA SMASH EM! I can use water spikes! And they'll pierce his body too! PERFECT!

"$819 936 825 000 000 just for its hair" he laughed. I did too because I could totally imagine that, then it hit me, "Wait 'its'?" I questioned. "Well who knows whether it's a boy or girl?" "True."

What he didn't realize was that we were slowly stepping backwards towards the river. "So, how about a bet?" I had gotten an idea... MWAHAHAHAHA-choke cough-HAHAHA! "I'm listening." "I kill you, I get the money for Justin Beiber, you kill me, and you get all my money and anything you can sell." I said trying to disguise my happiness. "DEAL!" he yelled as he ripped off his cloak to reveal stiches everywhere and the masks. SOMEONE was excited...he looked like a 4 year old at Christmas, only creepier.

He pulled out a briefcase and laid it on the ground. I giggled "Well, it was nice knowing ya!" I chirped (poor bird). He pulled a confused face, but it turned into shock and pain, as 5 ice spikes ran through his back.

"How...did you...figure out...about my...different hearts...?" he whispered. "Different hearts? I just thought the masks were ugly and i wanted to smash them." 'WOW...thaaaats creepy.'

I thought to myself...WELL IT WAS!

He smirked (AGAIN WITH THE SMIRKING!), "It seems we underestimated you...you certainly live up to...the Pami name..." He trailed off as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Hmmmm, I should give u a proper burial." I said to myself as I re-opened the hole. "HAH! I TOLD U I WOULD CO-" Hidans speech was cut short because Kuzaku fell on his head.

"Annoying talking head." I muttered as I closed the hole up. "Well that didn't take long did it?" Miruku barked as he stepped out of the bushes he was hiding in.

"Nah, they were total push overs! Easy peasy! Itachi on the other hand put up a good fight, till I kicked his ass!" I laughed. "Marina actually put up a fight, but I usually beet her too! MWAHAHAHAHAH-choke-gasp-inhale-HAHAHAHA!"

Then I made a stone for the grave. When I was done, it said,

'Here lies Hidan and Kuzaku

Members of the akatsuki and teammates

They will be remembered by their strength and abilities

R.I.P.'

See! I'm a NICE PERSON!...sometimes..

(A/N pov)

Teams Asuma and team 7 came in about where the strange girl killed Hidan and were amazed at her skill. She just finished carving a grave stone so she placed it in the ground. "You can come out now too."

They all jumped down surprised, at how she knew they were there. "Who are you, wadda ya want, and do I have to kill u too?" she asked in a bored tone as she slipped into a battle stance.

It was Kakashi who answered her, "I am Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja of the leaf, these are my comrades,"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" answered the blonde knucklehead as he did a peace sign.

"Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you!" answered the preppy blonde.

"Shikamaru Nara...troublesome" answered the lazy pineapple haired brunette.

"Choji Akimichi." said the ...round brunette.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

n: hey guys, im sorry i haven't updated in a while but,  
><strong>IM IN EUROPE! SUCK ON THAT BITCHEZ! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! <strong>

M/B: *hits her over the head* get to the point...loser...

n: RAWR! WEINER JACKET! anywho, i havent done any spell checks or anything and there are barley any capitals! **ENJOY!**

**Disclamer:** M/B: she's not sane enough to own Naruto or any of the charactors

n: HEY! THATS NOT NICE IMMA SEND MY PINK NINJA BUNNIES AFTER YOU! RAWR! but i don't own T.T

* * *

><p>W P m U-chapter three-Introductions<br>(tesa POV)

As the strangers intruduced themselves i had 1 thought for each;

Kakashi: cool  
>Naruto: loud<br>Ino: preppy  
>Shikamaru: lazy<br>Choji: ...fat

'oh wait lazy dude asked me a question!' "tesa, tesa pami." i answered hesitentally.

"o-of the p-pami clan?" the blonde male, naruto stutteted out, 'obviously not very bright...i like him!'

"is there another?" i asked in a DUH voice.

Everyone looked shocked, youd think they never saw a girl before, SHEESH! "but, aren't they all dead?" asked mr pinapple ( HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A PINAPPLE OKAY!)

"i was the only survivour." i replied with a mutral expression. "oh, im so sorry." ino said sympathetically. "dont be, after the attack i came to these woods and made some new friends," i said as i patted miruku "and since you havent attacked yet shall i assume im safe with you?" i asked smiling like my usual happy, optomistic self.

(naruto POV)

'wow...shes prettier then sakura! Be smooth naruto. she asked a question, be smooth like sasuke.'

"YOU BETCHA! NARUTO UZUMAKI AT YOUR SERVICE!"

'THAT WAS SO LAME! IDIOT!'

(tesa POV)

I couldent help but giggle at narutos goofy answer. "okie dokie then, would you like to enter my domain?" i asked still giggling, as i gestured to my house...

OF DOOM!

"wait,how do we know your trust worthy?" asked shikamaru. "well i, wait...i dunno, trust me? Leaf and pami were allies right? And the royal family dose, or did, have family living there right."

"really who?" ino jumped up and down like she was on a trampoline. "umm, hinata and neji hyuuga and sasuke and itachi uchiha." "wow, who knew?"

"so am i trustworthy yet or do we still have another hour of questioning cause i gotta get the case of money inside and i REALLY gotta sit down." i wined, i tend to do that.

"she seems alright to me." said the oh so silent choji. "yeah, and plus im tired! We HAVE been running for two days straight." naruto put in.

"yeah!"

"kakashi?"

"PLEASE!"

Kakashi sighed in defet. "alright, i hope you dont mind." he said to me smiling. "not at all!" i chirrped grinning. "by the way, if you dont mind me asking, are you guys on a mission or what? Cause you just stopped to watch while i killed 'old and stichy' and buried him and 'rest in pieces' boy in da hole." i asked as we walked into my lair...i sound ebil! LOLAGE!

"we were actually on a mission to kill the two men you just killed." answered mr pineapple. "oh...oopsie?" 'IM SUCH AN IDIOT! well then again THEY attacked ME.' i thought to myself as i put the breifcase down on my wooden coffee table.

"actually you saved us the trouble of doing it ourselves, so thanks." ino said. " anytime! So make yourselves at home and no feet on the table naruto," with that they were off. "would anyone like something to eat and/or drink?" i asked as i got myself some water from the fridge.

"can i have some ramen?"

"can i please have water and a salad? Im on a diet."

"just a water thanks. This is so troublesome."

"MEAT PLEASE!"

And lastly,  
>"sake if you have it, and a ham and cheese sandwich?"<p>

"comin right up!" i said as i got out the drinks and ingredients to make the food. By the time i had everyons orders (lol, im a waitress at a restront!) they were all sitting down on the couches and chairs. As i got the last ingredeants i noticed that all the pork was gone.

"MIRUKU! Come here please!" i called out. A few seconds later he walked in with the sock monkey i made him. "yeah, what is it?" "wheres the pork? Cause i dont see it?" i asked, hands on hips as i glared. "umm...well...you see...I GOT HUNGRY SO I ATE IT WHILE YOU WERE OUT PICKING BERRIES!" he finally cracked. I sighed. "hey choji, what meat do you want?" i asked him.

"ALL THE MEAT YOU GOT!" came the LOUD reply. "CHOJI! BE POLITE! WERE NOT AT A BBQ BUFFET!" screeched ino as she bonked him on the head. "its okay!" i said laughing. "im a vegiterian. I only have meat in the fridge for miruku and anyother carnivours i meet, quite like yourself." i grinned at choji.

A few minutes later i finished everyones order. "okay. So we got a salad for ino, sandwich for kakashi, ramen for naruto and meat platter for choji." i said as i handed them their food. I had gotten myself a salad too.

"tesa, would you excuse us for a sec?" asked naruto as he finished his ramen and gathered all konoha shinobi.

"nah, go for it." I answered suspicious.


	6. Chapter 4

W P m U-chapter four-back to civilisation  
>(AN POV)

"naruto why did you drag is over here?" asked the curious ino.

"i think she should come with us back to the leaf village." he deadplanted.

...silence...

...5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...

...0...

"ARE YOU NUTS? WE DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER EXCEPT THAT SHE MAY BE THE LAST EXISTING PAMI WHICH WAS THE MOST POWERF-ooohhhh...good idea."

"i agree-munch- with naruto-munch- and ino-munch-."

"well it seems logical, and since she IS the last one of the most powerful clan, it would give konoha and edge."

"and shes nice too." ino put in.

"i dont know, tsunade may be okay with this but what about the counsil? They and danzo are always a handfull." kakashi answered

"umm...you know i can here the WHOLE conversation. You DID only move to the other side of the room."

"..."

"so how about it? Wanna become a konoha shinobi?" asked naruto with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"naruto. We need to ask the hokage about this too." kakashi reminded him.

"miruku!" tesa yelled.

"yes?"

"we shall be leaving for konoha soon so grab everything you want to bring and brong them to me for packing." she instructed as her pet/best friend walked off.

Meanwhile naruto, kakashi, ino, shikamaru and choji had agreed to ask her to become a leaf ninja.

"umm...tesa? Whats your answer?" asked ino.

"huh? Oh yeah, sure! But under some conditions which i will tell the hokage."

"YAY!" exclaimed ino and naruto as they started jumping up and down.

Tesa giggled as she stood up. "well, i better start packing!"

Two days later.

"welcome to the hidden leaf village!"naruto shouted as they all stood at the closed gates of one of the biggest villages tesa had EVER seen. Everything about it was amazing. The sheer size of the gates, the just visable mountains in the distance was mesmerizing to her.

Her old villige was bigger but not as incredibley amazingly detailed and structured. The gates then opened and they all walked inside. As they did, the men at the gate saw tesa and stared. "hey naruto, whos your new friend there?" one of them called out.

"who? Her? This is tesa!" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders, making her blush slightly. "hi, its nice to meet you." tesa said as she held out her hand to shake theirs that had appered as she was introduced. "its nice to me-"

"sorry to cut your time short, but we have to go report to the hokage." kakashi interupted as he pried the girls hand away from the ogoling mens. " what are they staring at?" tesa asked, genually confused, as they walked through the large village. There were boys, girls, men and women of all ages staring at the group as they passed.

"when was the last time you have been in a village?" the suprized ino asked. "about 10 years, why?"  
>"just asking."<p>

As they reached the hokages office they heard a crack. They then rushed in and saw and old man with long, white spiky hair and red lines down his face get punched into a wall by a young looking woman with long blond hair in pony tails going down her back.

"I SAID NO! NOW GET OUT!" she screamed as the old man picked himself of the wall and ran out of the room as fast as the wind. As he did the young woman turned around and tesa could see she was wearing black heels, a grey top that only just 'contained' her, a green jacket and navy blue nin pants. She had a green dimond on her forhead and was glaring in the direction the old man had run. "what did ero-sannin do baa-chan?" naruto asked.

'ero-sannin? Baa-chan?' tesa thought as she stepped behind naruto out of shyness and fright at the ladies strength. "he asked if he could draw me naked for the next cover of his perverted new book." the hokage answered with a frustrated sigh.

"NEW BOOK!" kakashi looked floored, like he just heard the world was going to end in the next 24 hours. "yes, anyways mission report?"

This time it was shikamaru who answered. "we were traking them sucsesfully but when we caught up, 1 was already dead and the other was being delt with." "but, who? How?" she asked the pinapple headed chunin. "by her." he said as he pointed behind naruto. The hyperactive knucklehead then sidestepped to the right to reveal a shy 16 year old in black carrying a white wolf cub.

" hello, i am tsunade, gondame hokage of konohagure, and who are you exactally?" asked tsunade. "uh, t-tesa pami lady h-hokage, a-and this is m-my pet and friend m-miruku." she stuttered out as she bowed respectfully. "a pami? But i thought they were all dead! Madara, didnt h-" she was cut off by an answer "i was the last and only survivor. And i killed the akatski members, sorry bout that, they attacked me." tesa stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"oh, im very sorry to hear that. And thankyou for taking care of the mission for us, you may have the reward for their deaths." tsunade said. "its okay, im over it, im not gonna let it bother me. And its okay, you can just give the money to charity or something, i have enough." tesa answered cheerfully.

"alright then, so, how would you like to become a leaf ninja instead?" the gondime asked her. "i would very much like to please!" she answered almost instintally. "actually we had already decided to ask you 2 days ago." kakashi explained.

"very well, then you will be ranked as...what do you think she should be naruto?" tsunade asked the ramen king. "i would say chunin at least!" he answered grining. "ok then, chunin it is, and we will have to find you a house aswell." hokage said smiling. "i know! There's an apartment parellel to mine she can use! No one bought it yet, and from what i have seen its pretty big, way bigger then mine! It has 1 bathroom, 1bedroom, 1 living room, a laundry, a kitchen and an extra room for...whatever!" naruto informened them.

"wow! It sounds perfect! But i have a few conditions and things to tell you about me becoming a ninja." tesa said smiling softly. "and what are these conditions and things?" tsunade asked curiously. "the conditions are, 1. I want to be able to make my own decisions about my life, not the council 2. I want to be able to chose whom and when i marry, not anyone else because i heard some clans and sometimes the council chose for you, and 3. I would like what i will tell you about the 'things' be kept between you, me and whomever i choose to tell, abd you have to ask me before you tell anyone." tesa finished.

" what about the things hmm?" " i would like to tell you in private please." she added. "very well, you are all dismissed, naruto can you get shizune to wait outside with you please? I will need you to show us the apartment." tsubade ordered as all the nin nodded and left the room.

"now, these things?"

"okay, i am the princess of the pami clan and container of the forgotten and most powerful tailed beasty, the juubi, also known as the 10 tailed wolf." tesa said nervesly. There was silence for a few seconds while the hokage was trying to take in everything she had just learnt." oh, and i have a folder you should look at. It has information about me." tesa slid the folder towards tsunade, whom picked it up and put in her huge pile of paperwork.

" wow...princess tesa pami...container of juubi...remind me not to piss you off." tsunade finally said grinning. "but why dont you want anyone to know who you really are?" she asked.

"because i dont want any of the special treatment i got from my old clan for being princess." tesa answered truthfully. "aswell i have been told of other jinchuuriki being treated badley because of the demons they contain." she added.

Tsunade just nodded."very well then, this will be kept an S-ranked secret for now, now shall we go see and buy your new home? I think they'll allow pets." she said as she stood up and patted miruku on the head. "SHIZUNE, NARUTO!" she called as they walked in.

"i trust naruto filled you in on everything shizune?" tsunade asked a woman who looked in her early-mid twenties, with short black hair, wearing a black traditional kimono carrying a small pink pig in a vest wearing a pearl neacklace. "yes he did lady tsunade," shizune confirmed as she turbed to tesa who had just put miruku down. " hi, im shizune, tsunades assistant. And this little fellow is ton ton." she said as she shook tesas hand and put ton ton down. "im tesa pami, and this is miruku." tesa introduced.

Miruku and ton ton were talking to each other as tesa nelt down next to them. "hello, im tesa, and you must be ton ton!" she said petting ton ton. " yep! Miruku told me all about you! Can you really understand what animals are saying? Do you know what im saying?" asked the surpizingly chatty piglett. "sure can! Nice necklace by the way." tesa replied, making everyone in the room except miruku look at her weirdly. "what? Is there something on my face?" she asked as she started feeling to see if there was.

"no, its just you never mentioned you could talk to animals." naruto answered. "ooohhh...oopsie! Well now you know!" she said cheerfully.

Thankfully for her, tsunade broke the awkwaredness by saying, "now lets go see your future apartment!" shizune and tesa then picked up their pets and they all headed out of the building.

8 minutes later, they arrived at the house tesa was going to buy. They had called the seller and he was already waiting for them. "good morning hokage and co! Who wishes to buy this lovley apartment?" He asked cheerfully, but glared when he looked at naruto, which confused and annoyed tesa. "umm, i do please." she answered unsurley.

He then nodded and lead them inside to give them a tour. Once the tour was done they were back in the living room. "so how much for it?" tesa asked, unsealing a checkbook. " that would be ¥20,087 please." ($2,087 i think...im bad at currency :P) he said waiting patientally for the check. Once tesa had passed it to him, he thanked them and left.


	7. Chapter 5

W P m U-chapter 5: new house and more people  
>(AN pov)

"so how do you like your new apartment tesa?" naruto asked her as he looked around in the kitchen for any instant ramen cups. "i love it! Its simple but all i need. Its got the perfect amount of space for my stuff." she answered as she took out a scroll that said 'furniture'. "we had better be leaving now, it was nice meeting you tesa." tsunade said as she, shizune and ton ton left. She then unrolled the scroll, lay it on the floor and sat infrount of it.

"whats that?" naruto asked as he came over and sat next to her. "its my stuff, like my couch, bed, tv, that sorta thing." the young brunett replied as she unsealed a dark purple and black bed.

She then unsealed and placed in the right spot, a red armchair, a black tv, a silver microwave, white cups mugs and plates, utancils, a silver fridge and freezer (fully stocked), a black and red laptop, a blue computer, a brown wooden desk, a glass table, 2 white dressers, a lamp, a kettle, books and bookshelves, a lavender couch, ninja tools, clothes, and for naruto, ramen cups.

"RAMEN!" naruto screamed in joy as he lunged at the flavoured noodles. Tesa was in a fit of laughter at the site of naruto hugging and kissing the ramen.  
>"can i have some?" he asked as he stopped and looked up. "sure, can i have a miso shrimp?" the princess asked as naruto ran into the kitchen and boiled the kettle."sure!" he called back.<p>

Tesa looked around her new home admiering the look of it as an idea struck her. She then walked back into the kitchen and asked, "hey naruto, can you take me on a tour of the village? I kinda wanna get to know my way around."

"sure! When do you wanna go?" he asked as he handed tesa her ramen. She took a few minutes to think and finally said, as she was finishing her ramen, "i was kind of hoping we could go now?" "OK!" the blonde replied as he stood up, took both their empty ramen cups to the kitchen and put them in the bin. "awesome! Just let my grab something." she said as she ran into her new room and grabbed a red cloak with a hood and ran back to the door were naruto was waiting. "whats with the cloak?" he asked as they walked out the door and into the streets. "people keep staring and its kind of annoying, so i'm just going to wear this for a little while. She said as she pulled up the hood, but she only told a half truth.

An hour later they had arrived back at tesas apartment. "well, how do you like konoha?" naruto asked with a grin on his face. "its amazing! There are so many shops and buildings! And the hokage monument is incredible!" tesa answered truthfully. "haha! Glad to hear it, i should probley give you some space now, so call if you need anything!" he called, jumping away, waving. Tesa smiled and waved back then started to walk off. 'hes so sweet, and kinda cute too. Ok, gotta get to the hyuuga and uchiha compounds.' she thought as she herself, jumped from building to building in the direction that naruto had said.

Meanwhile

Tsunade sighed as she picked up the folder containing tesas information. 'now to read this.' she opened it and started reading.

Name-Tesa Pami  
>Age-16<br>Gender-female  
>Village-pamikagure<br>Personality-hyper, happy, bubbly, gothic, random, independent, easily excited, pranktacious, 'special', defencive, loyal, friendly, not to be messed with, accident prone, evil genius, sarcastic, intellegent, protective, maternal, naturalist.  
>Likes-making new friends, miruku, her cousins, singing, music, reading, training, dark colours and nice, funny people, PUDDING!, chocolate, rasberries<br>Dislikes- people who pick on others, egolistic jerks, gay pedophilic snake bastards, madara, bright, happy colours...like pink, annoying people, meat, too hot or too cold days, perverts, sluts, hoes, whores, girls with red hair and bulky glasses especialy girls with red hair bulky glasses and are sluty, the name karin, rude people, emos, egolistic jerk emos with 50ft custom made poles stuck up their asses  
>Favourite colours-black, red, dark blue, purple...dark colours, white, silver, gold<br>Hair colour- brown  
>Eye colour- blue<br>Skin colour- slightly tanned  
>Height- 5ft 2"<br>Blood type-AB  
>Special powers- 5 transformation stages, juubi<p>

'woooow...girl hates ALOT of things...' tsunade thought as she put it with the files on other chunin.

Back with Tesa

As she got there, she was amazed at how high class it was, it even had security gards outside. She then jumped down infrount and turned to one of the gards. "may i please talk to hiashi, hinata and neji hyuuga?" she asked the man. "who are you?" he asked curiously. "just tell them...an old friend." she replied as he made a clone who delivered the message.

A few minutes later the clone came back and gave her the okay, then opened the big metal gates. She rhen walked in and was meet by a branch member to show her the room to meet them in. When she got there, the three of then were already waiting for her.

"who are you? State your business." hiashi ordered in a stern, demanding voice. Tesa then smirked as she spoke up. "still as demanding as ever huh, uncle? Its good to see you too hinata, neji. You both look do different now from when we were kids, and hinata! You grew your hair out! It looks great."

"you never answered my question. Who are you?" hiashi demanded. Tesa then lowered her hood as the three hyuugas mouths gaped and eyes boggled. "tesa pami, here for a visit." she said happily. "TESA-NII CHAN!" hinata and neji screamed as they ran over smiling and glomped her laughing cousin. "we thought you and the rest of the clan were dead!" hinata maneged to squeak out in the middle of sobbing into the princesses shoulder. "is anyone else with you? Kinashi? Gomaba?" hiashi asked walking over and reffering to tesas parents. "no...im the only one left." she relpied and they all instentally got the message, she was the obly survivour of that night. Hinata then sobbed harder as hiashi and neji shed a few tears. Hiashi then did the most enexpected thing, he walked over and hugged them all.

They then spent a few hours telling eachother what had happened during the ten years they were appart. Then they said there goodbyes after tesa told them were she was staying, and she left. 'now to go to the uchiha compound to see sasuke and itachi!' she thought to herself, pulling her hood back on. After several minutes of walking, she reached the uchiha compouned, which was unusually quiet. She saw that no one was guarding like they usually were, and found it quite suspitious. She walked inside and around to find no one was there. She freaked out and sprinted back to her house.

She got back at it started to get dark outside. She then ran into her bedroom and jumped out the window, using chakra to stick to the walls outsise narutos house. She knocked on the wood that covered a window. Seconds later naruto appered holding ramen in his hand. "oh, hey tesa whats up?" he asked, inviting her inside. She then jumped in and asked her question. " were are all the uchihas?" "oh...umm...the got...massacered...by itachi uchiha." he said nervously seeing the look on her face as he said that.

"m-m-massacured? B-by itachi? Why?" she asked struggling to hold back tears. "well, no one knows really...most people just think he did it for power, like sasuke went to orochimaru for power." knowing who orochimaru was, tesa froze. 'my familys dead, my relatives are dead and got killed by my cousin, and my other cousin left to gain power from a phyco maniac...' she fainted.

"TESA!"

Naruto paniced, hinata had done this before, but she always had a fever! He pivked her up and shook her, but that didnt work, he tried makeing noise, but that didnt work, so eventually, he just lay her on his bed and waited for her to wake up.

"ugh, my head kills!" tesa said when she finally woke up to see naruto in a light sleep, at the end of the bed. She slowly crept up and tapped him on the shoulder. That didnt work, so she tried shaking him lightly. That didnt work either, so she tried shaking him violently. That DID work, and he woke up screaming, "THE BUNNIES ARE COMEING!" which of corse, sent tesa into a laughing fit.

"oh, your awake, phew!" he said, whiping his brow. "uh, yeah, sorry about that, it came as a bit of a shock. Thanks for looking after me by the way." tesa explained sencerly. "nah, its ok." naruto replied grinning his usual goofy grin. "well i had better be going, thanks again, bye!" she called back as she jumped back to her home and went to bed.

'wow, shes the only one whos that nice to me, and shes pretty too...' naruto thoughr as he also went to bed himself.


	8. Chapter 6

W P m U-chapter six: meeting even MORE people, how many more are there?

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-SLAM!

A small hand reached out from under the covers, effectively turning an alarm clock off. Tesa slid out of bed dressed in her white night gown and put on her bunny slippers. She then did her usual morning rutine of breakfast, feeding miruku, teeth, hair, clotheing and whatever else needed doing that morning, which in this case, was unpacking everything else, like musical equipment and other personal items.

She strode into the spare room, which she was using as a musical room. She had been working on a new song when naruto and team asuma had found her. She walked over to the grand piano and began playing.

'I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please  
>Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me<br>Love the Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<p>

[Chorus]  
>Can't read my,<br>Can't read my,  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my<br>Can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She is got to love nobody)

P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
>P p p poker face, p p poker face<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

[Chorus]

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I am marvelous<p>

Im marvelous, im marvelous,im marvelous, so marvelous, shes got to love nobody  
>cant read my<br>cant read my

No he cant read my poker face  
>Shes got to love nobody'<p>

(poker face by glee)

"thats a nice song, did you write it?" a voice from the window said, making tesa blush, squeel and fall off her stool all at the same time. She looked up, still blushing and now glaring, to see a laughing naruto. "thank you and yes i did." tesa said as she got up off the floor. "its an amazing song. Anyways, tsunsde wants you to meet team seven, my team, cause thats the team you'll be on!" the kyuubi container said grinning.

"really? AWESOME! and thanks for the compliment on the song" tesa said as she grabbed her shinobi equipment and picked up a sleeping miruku. "huh...where are we going?" the tired pup asked. Tesa answered with, "to meet our new team mates!" as they jumped off.

Meanwhile

"when is baka getting here with our new teammate?" a frustrated pinkette asked her lazy team captain, kakashi. "they'll be here sakura! Just wait!" kakashi shouted, getting angry with sakuras constent nagging. "yes, kakashi-sensei is right, just be patient ugly." added the boy with no emotions, fake smiling. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT SAI!" shouted sakura as she punched him.

"heyo! Who wants to meet our new teeaaammmmmaatteee?" naruto called out as he and tesa landed near the group. "I DO!" sakura called out as she rushed over to see who the teammate was. "YES ANOTHER GIRL! Hi im sakura haruno!" the hypo cherry blossem introduced herself and shook tesas hand. By then, sai and kakashi had walked over also. "hello, my name is sai. Nice to meet you." sai said, fake smiling and shaking her hand. "and you have already met kakashi-sensei!" naruto put in. "uh, hi, im tesa, tesa pami." tesa said nervously, waving her hand slowly.

"but i thought they were all dead..." sakura was confused, she had heard of the genocide and was told none were left, aparentally, that was the same situation with sai. "yeah, i get that alot."

'hmmm...nickname for tesa...' sai thought, looking her up and down a few times, making tesa blush and naruto get angry, which surprised himself. Before sai could come up with one, kakashi said, "okay, now that your on team seven, tell us about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, dreams and goals for the future."

"umm...i like making new friends, my friends naruto and miruku, my cousins, singing, music, reading, training, dark colours and nice, funny people. I dislike people who pick on others, egolistic jerks, gay pedophilic snake bastards, madara, bright, happy colours...like pink BUT IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU SAKURA! umm...annoying people, meat, too hot or too cold days, perverts, sluts, hoes, whores, girls with red hair and bulky glasses especialy girls with red hair bulky glasses and are sluty, i dont like the nane karin either dont really know why... Oh well, rude people and emos. My dreams...dont really have any, and my only goals are to become a kickass kunochi and record my songs proffesionaly." she finished smiling.

They all just said the first thing that came to mind, "wow..." naruto then grinned his famous goofy grin and said, "well your defidentally almost there with your goals!" tesa smiled brighter. "thanks...i think." sai thought about what she just said and took in her apperence one more time (making her blush again and naruto glare for reasons that confused him), and finally thought of the perfect nickname. Naruto, knowing what he was doing asked "so, have you thought of HER nickname yet?"

"nickname?" sakura rolled her eyes. "yup, he gives everyone he meets a nickname." she explained looking annoyed, but on the inside, it was a whole nother story. 'INNER SAKURA: CHAA CHAA CHAA! here it comes! I wonder what he has instore for her!' "oh, okie dokie!" tesa replied smiling again. 'if its something like or worse then sakuras i swear i will ri-' naruto was interrupted from his violent thoughts by sai saying, "i think i'll call you...angel."

There were mixed reactions, tesa was blushing and giggling, naruto trying the 'if looks could kill' theory, sakura actually TRYING to kill him out of rage that newbie over there was called angel and she herself was called ugly, kakashi stood there...wide eyed at the nicest thing sais ever said infrount of him...ever, and sai fake smiling and dodging sakuras attacks.

"thats so sweet!" tesa commented, as she tried to calm down sakura and naruto. "so, why angel?" naruto asked, still glaring. "shes pretty, actually tries to be a kunochi, dosent fixate on boys or looks but is still incredibly pretty and is quite nice. Plus, aparentally she can sing too." sai explained, deepening tesas blush.

"i guess it does fit, and she can sing, i heard her singing this morning." naruto added. "YOU WERE SPYING ON HER? PERVERT!" sakura screamed punching naruto in the face. "N-NO! He wasn't spying! He came to get me and i was playing one of my songs!" tesa explained to sakura as she rushed over to naruto and healed his cheek. "oh...oops." sakura just shrugged it off.

Kakashi just sweatdropped. "now that thats all sorted, no missions, just train." with that he poffed away. "well, lets see what you got newbe!" sakura called out as she got into a fighting position. "huh? Oh ok." tesa said as she got into one herself.

Sakura lunged at the brunette, fist ready to punch but when she did, there was nothing there to punch. She quickly turned in time to see tesa land a kick to her face, and sharingan activaded. "not bad, but lets see you dodge this!" sakura said as she wiped blood off her brow and aimed another punch at the head, but at the last second, kicked at tesas stomache. Tesa caught the kick, flipped her over onto her back and held a kuni to her neck. "i think that counts as a win." she said with a smirk, deactivating the sharingan and walking away from an astonished and gaping sakura.

Tesa then did some hand seals and slammed her and into the ground as she said, "wood style: training blocks jutsu!" and 15 wooden training blocks (see profile for pics [i dunno what they're called :P]) rose from the ground around her. She then began blocking, kicking, dodgeing and punching the blocks. "nice" naruto exclaimed as he came out if his semi-shocked state.

"i-i-i lost...but i never lose..." sakura whispered to herself as she stodup off tbe ground. "haha, ugly got smashed by angel." sai teased fake smiling, but sakura didnt seem to notice.

Four hours later...at about 11 am

"im getting hungry. Hey tesa! Wanna go get some ramen with me?" the blonde knuckle head asked. They had all been training for hours and tesa proved she was more then good enough to be on their team. "sure! Do you guys wanna come?" sai and sakura shook their heads. "lets go tesa!" naruto dragged the fragile brunett off the training ground and all the way to his favourite restront, itchiraku ramen! They were greeted by a girl not much older than them with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white bandana, a white casual kimono and an apron.

"hello naruto-nii-kun! Whose your friend?" she said looking at tesa. "hey ayame-nee-chan, this is my friend and teammate tesa!" "hello" tesa said nervously as she bowed. "hi! Im ayame! So what would you two like?" tesa looked over the menu as naruto orderd his usual 12 bowls of three miso, three beef, three pork, and three chicken. "may i please have one vegie?" tesa asked politley. "of corse! Your orders will be ready in a few minutes." she said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Tesa couldent help but notice that all the other male customers were staring at her, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. What she didnt realize and naruto didnt understand was that naruto was getting angry at all the men for looking at her like they were. "naruto! How are you?" greeted an old looking man in the same clothes as ayame, but instead of a bandana, he wore a small chefs hat, carying SOME of narutos ramen. "teuchi! Im good thanks, yourself?" he grinned back. "good, and who is this lovely young lady?" he asked as he and ayame gave them their meals. "im tesa, its nice to meet you." she said as she shook the old mans hand. "nice to meet you too. Well, enjoy your meals!" he and ayame left them to eat their ramen in peace.

Once they had finished and paid for their food, they headed back to their apartments. As they got there, tesa had an idea. "naruto, instead of yelling across from our windows, why dont we just build a bridge to connect our apartments?" "awesome idea! Lets get started!"

One hour later

The bridge was finally complete. It was a simple, slightly arched, wooden bridge with a handrail (just incase) that connected tesas bedroom window to narutos. "wow, that didnt take very long." a smiling tesa said as she sat on their new bridge. "nope!" said captain ramen as he said down next to the vegiteran. "hey naruto, why were all the villagers glaring at you?" tesa asked out of curiousity. Naruto sighed " its complicated...i will tell you when the times right, but not yet." 'why dosent he trust me?' the brunett asked herself. "ok then." they let the subject drop and started talking about why kakashi wore a mask.


	9. Chapter 7

n: HIHEYHELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND OTHER PLANETS OF THE GALEXY! welcome to chappyter numberously 2-CRAP 7! today i have Neji Hyuuga, lord of the psychic kittens of DOOM!

neji: hnn...why am i here?

n: BECAUSE YOUR DOING THE DISCLAIMER! *party poppers go of everywhere along with confetee...however you spell it*

neji:...no

n: do it or i'll show everyone the video tape of what happened at your fifth birthday party

neji: *glares at me* you wouldent dare

n: *gets tape out* try me

neji: ninjarox dosent own anything except the ocs and the new plot, kishimoto owns everything else

n: YAYZ! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

regular

'talking to inner/ thinking to inner'

-inner-

* * *

><p>W P m U-chapter seven- missions<p>

2 weeks later

Team Kakashi had been on numerous d and c-ranked missions to get Tesa used to it, but they all felt they needed more of a challenge. They stood infrount of lady Tsunade, awaiting their next mission. "Ok, today you will be planting rice patties." said the slightly drunken hokage. "NOOOO! come on baa-chan! Not another d-ranked mission! We're all better then that!" Naruto gave her his best puppy dog eyes. 'Damn, I knew he would say thar sooner or later.' Tsunade thought to herself. "Yeah! Come on lady Tsunade! Please give us at LEAST a good c-ranked mission!" Tesa begged.

She had grown more confident and outspoken around people since he and Naruto became friends, wait, correction, best friends. Tsunade sighed as thr usual routine of Naruto asking for a challenge, Sakura bonking him on the head and telling him to be more respectful, Sai not caring and Kakashi just ignoring them. The whole system was new To tesa, so she just watched.

"QUIET!" Tsunade bellowed, making everyone shut up and look at her out of fright. "Now, I agree with you Tesa and Naruto, you do need more of a challenge. So how about a b-ranked mission?" Naruto and Tesa started jumping up and down with eachother out of happieness. "I'll take that as a yes. Your mission will be to escort the Kazekage back to Suna." the doors then opened to reveail a 17 year old male with red hair, pale turquoise eyes, black rings around his eyes (making him look like a panda!), a tatto that said love on his forehead, wearing black ninja shoes, black cargo pants, a long red coat, a brown one-shoulder vest with a sand gourd on his back.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade. Good to see you all again." Gaara said as he bowed respectfully. "Gaara! How have you been?" Naruto asked as he gave the Kazekage a hug. "Good thank you Naruto. And who are these two?" he smiled and looked at Sai and Tesa. " Hello, im Sai." said the emotionless boy fake smiling again. "Hi, i'm Tesa Pami, nice to meet you." she held out her hand and Gaara shook it. "A Pami huh? Wow...impresive." he said smirking. Tsunade cleared he throat and everyone payed attention to what she was saying. "Now than, you have an our to pack, than meet us at the gate." she than glared at the pervy sensei who was reading his book. "And DONT BE LATE."

'This is so exciting! A b-ranked mission!' Tesa thought as she got out her clothes and what not.

-YEAH! and with Naruto-kun!-

'WHOA! who are you?'

-i'm your inner silly! Everyone has one, and you have now unlocked and met yours.-

'oh...whats an inner?'

- *sigh* an inner is basically the inner you, that helps you find your soul mate and gives guidance blah blah blah...-

'oooohh, I get it now. So say if I had to choose between chocolate and vanilla pudding, you would appear and help?'

-no, and whats with you and pudding? I ment life or death stuff! And I also appear whenever I feel like, usually boy related ;)-

'ok! And what did u mean 'with Naruto-kun'? Since when has he been Naruto-KUN?'

-since you started liking him baka!-

'iIdont like him like that though, just as a friend.'

-it always starts like that-

'whatever, please go now.'

-fine, but I'll be back- Inner Tesa said as she disappered.

Packing

*Tesa pov*  
>Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Pudding<p>

-Lolliepop, Lolliepop, lolliepop, Lolliepop-

~PUDDING AND LOLLIEPOPS~  
>(AN enough said...)

*Kakashi pov*  
>books 'giggle' clothes weapons food and im done now I can sit back and relax with written MASTERPIECE! 'giggle'<p>

*Sakura pov*  
>Clothes med books med pouch food weapons makeup and other toiletries done!<p>

-DONT FORGET SOMETHING SEXY INCASE YOU RUN INTO SASUKE-KUN-

Cha!

(A/N get over your stupid fangirlness you useless piece of shit!  
>MB hey when do I come in  
>AN you dont come in until later now get out of my note! SHOO, SHOO!  
>MB awwwww:(  
>AN lets get back to the story now)

*Naruto pov*  
>Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen<p>

-Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen-  
>(AN wow...)

*Sai pov*  
>Paint scrolls ink clothes food weapons. While I wait I think I'll read my book some more and see if I'm doing this 'friend' thing right.<p>

AT THE GATES  
>*AN pov*

As Tesa arrived at the gates she saw that the only ones there were Sakura and Sai "Hey guys" she greeted  
>"Hey tesa" Sakura said back and waved<br>"Hello angel" Sai fake smiled but Tesa was used to this by now.  
>"I wonder when Narutos getting here" though no sooner than she said so she was glomped by an orange blob<br>"TESA-CHAN!" the orange blob screa-err said. "Hey Naruto!" Tesa replied as she identified the blob and gave him a hug. 'he smells like ramen...' 'she smells like pudding...'

Sakura just rolled her eyes at their usual greeting as they stood up and hugged eachother...again. "Did you two pack everything?"

"Hai!"

"Really? Clothes, weapons, ninja stuff? Or just pudding, ramen and lolliepops?"

"OH CRAP!" Tesa and Naruto ran back to their apartments as fast as they could and repacked so they had food AND the other stuff, whilst Sakura just sweatdroped. "EEP!" came a scream from Tesas room. 'oh no!' Naruto raced over there as fast as he could to see tesa lying unconcious with a broken ankle. He sighed, 'why does this always happen to her?'

-who cares? Now you get to carry her ;)-

'ugh, I thought u disappeared years ago!'

Inner Naruto smirked, -I did, now I'm back, and if you don't stop arguing with me, your going to be late.- he stated. Naruto panicked and picked Tesa up bridal style with both of their back packs on his back and lept back to the gate. Kakashi, Tsunade and Gaara were arriving just as Naruto got back. They all looked at him and who he was carrying. "Naruto, what happened?" Gaara asked looking at the unconcious girl in his arms. "I dunno! I heard a squeal and a thump, I ran over to Tesas house and found her unconcious on her bedroom floor with a broken ankle! So, like any other person would do, I brought her to the medical ninjas!" naruto explained looking at Sakura and Tsunade. They imediantally got the gist and started healing her ankle and head.

Tesa started to gain conciousness and opened her eyes to see Narutos relived face. "Naruto? W-what happened?" she asked not remembering anything. Sakura sighed "by the looks of it, you fell over, broke your ankle and hit your head." Tesas eyes widened in realization, then she blushed. "heh heh heh, I remember now...I saw a spider, freaked out and fell." everyone (except Sai cuz hes emo) just sweatdroped. "well, until your ankle gets better, Naruto will have to carry you." Naruto and Tesa blushed, which didnt go unnoticed. "uh, o-okay." Naruto lifted the girl onto his back, and carried his pack on his frount, while tesa carried hers on her back.

"LETS GO!" Naruto started walking out the gate with Tesa playing with his hair. Tsunade sighed and smiled at the two of them, than turned to the rest of the team. "you know the mission, heres a map and compus, just in case." she handed the items to Kakashi. "good luck!" Team Kakashi and Gaara headed out to the village hidden in the sand.

Ten hours later

"okay everyone, let's set up camp here." Kakashi said as they came across a good camping ground.

Tesa looked around with byakugan to make sure no one was there and there were no traps, it was safe. "Uh, Naruto, you can let me down now, my ankles fine." Tesa said awkwardly as she blushed. Naruto blushed also. "Oh, right, sorry Tesa." He let her down and they started getting out their sleeping bags. "Alright, Sakura and Sai, go look for firewood, Tesa and Naruto, go get food." Kakashi ordered, sitting down with Gaara. Tesa raised her eyebrow. "And what are YOU going to do?" Kakashi smiled. "I'm goin to look after our client." They parted into their pairs, mumbling something along the lines of, 'stupid, damn, lazy, perverted sensei.'

With Sakura and Sai

"Alright Sai, get ready to cut up some wood!" Sakura said as she got ready to punch down a tree. She took a running start and a snaping sound was heard, followed my a loud THUNK, as her fist connected with the tree and knocked it over. "CHAA!" Sakura got out a kunai and started trying to cut the firewood. Sai just sighed as he made two katanas out of ink. He passed one to her. "Here, use this ugly. That kunai won't help at all." Sakura took it, fuming slightly at her nickname. "Thanks Sai." They both got to work, cutting up some firewood. After 20 minutes they had collected the wood and started for camp.

With Tesa and Naruto

They wondered through the forest, looking or berries and fruits for Tesa and an animal to cook for the rest of the team.

Tesa usued her byakugan again to search for food. "Hey Naruto, there's a river over there," she said pointing through the trees "we could get some fish for dinner!" Naruto grinned a he dragged her along in the direction Tesa had said. "Alright! Time to go swimming with the fishes!" Naruto took off his jacket, shirt, shoes and pants before Tesa could suggest another way. She was about to say something until she saw how muscure he actually was, and she blushed a shade of red that riviled Hinata. Naruto noticed this, and being the dense idiot he was, thought she had a fever. "Are you okay Tesa?"

He put his hand on her forehead, cheaking her temperature. "I-I'm fine Naruto." She said, trying to suppress her blush. Naruto just shrugged and dived in. After about 15 minutes they had caught 3 fish, so they dicided to head back to camp.

With Kakashi and Gaara

"Soooo...do you read Icha Icha?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought about reading it?"

"No."

"Can you say something other than no?"  
>"...hnn."<p>

Kakashi just anime sweatdropped and the two remained in silence until the others got back.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE GOT SOME FISHIES!" Tesa shouted as she and Naruto ran back to camp. "Well done gu-" He was interupted by Sai, as he came flying back to the camp with a bump on his head. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sakura came fuming into the clearing, fist raised. "What happened?" Tesa asked, attending to Sai's brusing head. Sai looked at her with a neutral expession. "I called her ugly, and she hit me." Tesa sighed. "I told you, you can't call a girl ugly without expecting her to hit you!" She shouted as she got up and helped up Sai. "But my book says to give people nicknames according to what the look like and their personality." Tesa, Naruto, Kakashi and Gaara all had to hold Sakura back from killing Sai, whilst he just stood there fake smiling.

Tesa sighed. 'Sai just can't be a normal person can he?' "Sai, I think it's best you apologize to Sakura...before she kills you." Sakura stopes struggling and waited for an appology. "I'm sorry Sakura." Sai said smiling. "Good, now that that's taken care of, let's eat!" Naruto started trying to make a fire, but failed misurably, so Tesa just started one by shooting a blast of fire from hand, which was shaped as a gun. After they had all eaten they decided to get some sleep.

The next day

Tesas dream

The princess was skipping through a field of flowers, wearing a silky white dress that went down to her knees and the sleaves down to her elbows. She was wearing lacey white flats with her hair in a long plat, and she was laughing. In the distance she saw two figures, and as she got closer, she recodnized them to be her parents. She started running at full speed, but no matter how fast she ran or how long she ran for, she never seemed to make it to them, or get any closer. Than, her dream changed. Instead of skipping through a flower field, the scene had changed to a blood red sky, and a black ground. She looked around, worried, frightened. Suddenly a man in an orange mask appered before her. Madara. She tried to run, but her feet wouldent move. Madara than took out a kunai, and stabbed the princess in the stomache.

The brunette awoke from her nightmare, sweating and scared. She had been having the same nightmare for weeks. She looked around, to see that she was the first one to wake. 'Perfect, gives me time to train without witnesses.' She than clambered out of her sleeping bag, grabbed a change of clothes and left in the direction of the river she and Naruto had fished in yesterday.  
>On arriving she did a quick survey of her surroundings. After deciding the coast was clear she changed to level 4 (water) and dived in<p>

As soon as she dived in, she started to glow, and in a flash of red, turned into a mermaid!

In her mermaid form, her usually brown hair turned black and her eyes turned red. She had a long red tail with black ribbons wrapping around it and a red shell bra. She had la black and red striped glove that went up to her elbow on her left hand along with multiple bracelots on both arms. A black neclace appeared on her neck and she had a red headband. On her left upper arm was the kanji for water.

She began swimming around, enjoying the peace and quietness. 'Okay, training now,  
>first: speed<br>second: whirlpools  
>Third: ask dude wh-WAIT! WTF!'<p>

(suigetsu pov)  
>-10 mins earlier-<p>

"KAMIDAMMIT SUIGETSU! YOUR SUCH A USLESS PIG!" A red-headed slut screamed at a slightly toned blue-haired, shark boy. "OH YEAH?" He shouted back, "AT LEAST I DONT SMELL LIKE AN APE SMOTHERED IN ELEPHANT SHIT!" said ape went to punch him in the face but tripped over a duck that randomly waddled past the group... FAIL.

"Shut up before I kill both of you." The emo-prince-with-hair-like-a-chickens-butt (MB: HE IS SOOOOO HOT) himself ordered. They shut up immedently. "Pfft, whatever, if i want some food I'll just have to catch it myself." Suigetsu sighed. "Thats right you better run!" the slut yelled from the dirt as Suigetsu walked away in the direction of the waterfall.

With tesa present time  
>(AN pov)  
>"Who the hell are you?" Tesa shouted as she hurried to hide her tail from his view.<p>

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"I'm Suigetsu, and you?"

"Tesa...yo."

"Yo...so what are you doing here all alone? A pretty girl like you should have someone with her." He said to me with a smirk, usually I hate smirks, but it works on him. "Training," I told him. "would you like to join me?" Now, I'm not an idiot to let some phyco-path see my tail, but he seems nice. "Okie dokie!" He took off everything except boxers (yes ladies and/or gentalmen, Suigetsu is a boxers guy, not briefs) that were blue with pink fishies on them! I giggled and blushed at the same time. "What? What's so funny?" I stopped giggleing an tried to put on a serious face, but he was buff, so my blush hadn't subsided yet. "Nothing, nothing at all! It takes a real man to wear pink, I'm proud." He then rolled his eyes at my fabulous sarcasm, jumped in and swam to me.

"Whoa...what's up with the tail?" I flicked it from side to side. "What's up with your teeth?" I responded smartely...what, I can be smart! "Touche," he grinned at me. "but seriously, what the hell?" 'CRAP! Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie li-GOT IT!'

"Meh, it's a family curse. Whenever we get fully submerged in water we, well, this happends!" 'That sounded convincing enough!' I thought to myself. "Really? COOL! So what training were you doing?" Suigetsu asked me. "Just some laps, trying to create whirlpools, anything that can kill or potentialy harm someone." I smiled innocently, as if I had just said 'I'm going to Fairyland!'. Suigetsu stared at me like I was weird, I'M PERFECTLY NORMAL! NORMAL I SAY! I cowered behind a rock. "STOP RAPING ME WITH YOUR EYES!"

"..."

"So do you wanna help me train?"

"OKIE DOKIE! What do you want me to do?"

"Could you pretend to be the victem?"

"Sure!" He swam into the middle of the lake/river/water area and waited. "Okay," I said as I swam parellel to him, but further away. "first off, whirlpool!" I dived under the waterand began swimming circles around Captain Fishy. After about 10 seconds, a medium sized whirlpool had begun to pull him under. "TESA CAN YOU ST-!" Suigetsu was cut off by water entering his mouth. 'Hmmm...Tesa can you st...stop? Start? Stand? Stairs? Stare? Pudding?...whilst I like the last one the first is the only one that works in this situation.'

-NO SHIT SHERLOCK!-

'NOOOOOOO! THE VOICES! THEY'RE BACK!'

-...the fuck? Just stop being an idiot and SAVE HIM!-

I did as was told. I stopped swimming and the whirlpool slowed down to a stop. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" he screamed as coughed and spluttered. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO HELP ME TRAIN!" I argued. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MENT DYING!"

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DIE!"

"Stop yelling!" Hypocrite! "Whilst I almost died," insert glare here. "that was kinda fun." he said with a grin, hehehe, he has sharp teeth, like a shark...RAWR! I swam towards him and started poking his teeth. "Wha da hew are ew dofin?" He asked me while trying not to bite me. "Sharp, pointy teeth...like sharky...rawr." He stared at he with a WTF look on his face. "You have amazing pointy teeth like a sharky haha RAWR!"

"Yeaahhh...your weird, hot, but weird."

"Teehee" insert chibi face here.

A/N pov

After 10 more minutes of training, Tesa and Suigetsu decided to return back to their teams.

Tesa pov

I returned back to the campsite to find that everyone was still sleeping. Naruto snoring while cuddleing a stuffed ramen cup, which was completely adorable, Kakashi with his porn open on his face, Sakura was muttering "Sasu...Sasuke..." in her sleep...ew. Sai was just sleeping normaly and Gaara was...cuddiling a teddy bear while muttering "Cookies..." in his sleep with a chibi face!

-Oh my pudding thats so adorable!-

'I KNOW! But considering he's the Kazekage, I think I should keep this a secret.'

-Or use it to blackmail him-

'Yeah that's fun too!'

I sighed and started to make breakfast. Considering Narutos a ramen-a-holic, I made instant ramen cups! I devoured my 3 vegi ramen cups in about a minute and decided to wait. "This is getting so boring!" I said to myself after 10 seconds. I then picked up a stick and decided to poke the closest person with it, who just so happened to be Sakura.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-SMASH!

...well there goes HER breakfast.

"QUIT IT I'M AWAKE GODDAMMIT!" she yelled, with so much force I fell off the log I was sitting on. I just shrugged and decided to poke Sai instead.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Please stop pokeing me." He said not even bothering to open his eyes. "Then get up, I already made breaky!" I yelled in his ear. Haha, suck it emo kid...ye-yah. He sat up and started eating the food I put next to his bed. "Thank you." he said, fake smileing as usual.

After another few minutes of irritating everyone else asleep, everyone else was fed and ready to go!

"Kakashi-senei~, carry me~!" I cried after about ten minutes of constent running.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I said no."

"Rawr! Sai~, carry me~!"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I said no."

"Geez, and I thought Kaka-sensei was the copy cat ninja."

"Naruto carry me!"

"OKIE DOKIE!"

"YAYZ!" I screamed out as I jumped onto his back. His back is so comfy, it's like a floresent (ooo, BIG WORD!) orange pillow of happiness!

One hour later

We all took a break from running to relax. "Oi Sakura, pass me a pudding cup?" She sighed, "Whats the magic word?" DAMMIT! I hate guessing games!

"Jiggery Pokery?"

"No."

"Hocus Pocus?"

"No."

"Pudding?"

"NO."

"Lolliepops?"

"JUST SAY PLEASE GODDAMMIT!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Good girl, here ya go." As she threw me the pudding I herd a girly, high pitched scream. I turned around to see the most horrible sight I had ever seen in my whole entire life of awesomeness.

* * *

><p>n: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM! i hopels you liked it and apoligise for any spelling mistakes and such!<p>

neji: there is probably a lot of them...

n: LIKE YOUR FACE OOOOHH BURN!

neji: that doesn't make any sense...

n: YOUR FACE DOSENT MAKE ANY SENCE!

neji: you suck at comebacks

n: YOUR FACE SUCKS AT COMEBACKS!

neji: im awesome

n: YOUR FACE IS AWESOME! wait...DAMMIT!

neji: *smirks* i know


	10. Chapter 8

**YO HOLA CHIKAS E CHICOS! hehehe ^_^ IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! and i forgot to say that because i cant be bothered watching the anime fillers, i made my own up. this chapter would have been up yesterday, except my computer shut down :(**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>**i dont own naruto or naruto abridged. i only own my oc's, some of their powers and the new plot-ish.**

* * *

><p><strong>WMPU- chapter eight- FIGHT SCENE NO JUTSU!<strong>

**Last time on When Pami Meets Uzumaki**

We all took a break from running to relax. "Oi Sakura, pass me a pudding cup?" She sighed, "Whats the magic word?" DAMMIT! I hate guessing games!

"Jiggery Pokery?"

"No."

"Hocus Pocus?"

"No."

"Pudding?"

"NO."

"Lolliepops?"

"JUST SAY PLEASE GODDAMMIT!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Good girl, here ya go." As she threw me the pudding I heard a girly, high pitched scream. I turned around to see the most horrible sight I had ever seen in my whole entire life...

* * *

><p>Naruto was on the back of Gaaras sand gourd, screaming like a little girl. I looked in the direction he was, after sweatdropping, and saw a small, but fat, white mouse scurrying past. Wait, mice out here would be skin and bones because of the lack of food. It must have been raised in captivity...OH SHIT!<p>

A/N pov

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" Two voices rang out. Kakashi seemed to have figured it out as well as the juubi container. He grabbed Sai and Sakura and pulled them down whilst Tesa grabbed Gaara and Naruto and did the same. A second after they did, a medium sized sword cane flying out of the bushes and imbedded it's self in a tree, and a ninja jumped out from where the sword was flung and landed on it. "Anyone else have a strange sense of deja vu?" Naruto asked.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Kakashi the copy cat ninja, escorting the Kazekage, along with the Demon fox AND wolf! It's my lucky day." The man said with a smirk. Kakashis eye widened as he looked at the group. Naruto and Sakura gasped and looked at Tesa in worry, as she didn't know about Kyuubi yet, and confusion as of what he meant by 'Demon wolf'. Tesa glanced at everyone, then glared at the shinobi attacker, who just smirked again. Gaara...didn't show any emotion.

The attacker had short black hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin, as if he hadn't seen the sun in a while. He wore a dark blue, long sleaved t-shirt, black cargo pants, blue ninja shoes and a brown belt that would usually carry a sword. He was also wearing a pice of black cloth that had red clouds on it around his forehead, symbolizing he was part of the Akatsuki.

"Now come on out and play, Shuran." Everyone else looked around, while gripping their weponds. Tesa had her katana, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto a kunai, Sai his paint brush and a scroll and Gaara had his sand ready. Suddenly, one of the trees disappeared and was replaced by another man.

He looked exactly like the other, except he had brown hair instead of black. "Must you let the enemy know of my presence every time, Tayou?" Shuran questioned. Kakashi glared at them both, "Shuran and Tayou Sanurashi. To what do we owe this displeasure." he asked. "We are here for Gaara of the Funk!" Suddenly, a voice could be heard, "ucha ucha ucha ucha Gaara of the Funk!" it sang in a high pitched male voice. "Uhhh...what just happened?" The princess questioned the Kazekage. He sighed in annoyance. "It happens whenever somebody says my title, Gaara of the Funk."

"Ucha ucha ucha ucha Gaara of the Funk!"

"OMP THATS SO COOL!" Tesa called out. "Gaara of the Funk!"

"Ucha ucha ucha ucha Gaara of the Funk!"

"O O O! I wanna try! Gaara of the-"

"Naruto, if you finish that sentence, I will hit you."

"...Funk."

WHAM!

"Ucha ucha ucha ucha Narutos a Douche!"

Everyone either smirked, giggled, laughed or in Narutos case, pouted as he rubbed the bulging lump on his head. "That was cruel." The twin brothers, after having finished laughing, got out their weapons, including the sword from the tree. "Now," The black haired one started. "are you going to hand him over and walk away, or do we have to kill you first?" Tesa grinned savagely. "I think I would like a REAL challenge, but you'll have to do."

She dodged to the side as the large sword came crashing down where she was standing. She swiped at Tayous head with her katana, but he dodged to the side so she ended up scraching his cheak. He growled. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He kicked at her head, but missed and Tesa grabbed his foot and flipped him over onto his back.

Kakashi finally stopped watching Tesa to come up with a plan. "Naruto and Gaara, your with Tesa fighting Tayou, Sakura and Sai your with me!"

With Naruto, Gaara, Tesa and Tayou.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created 5 shadowclones. They started a barage of punches and kicks at the akatsuki member, which were either blocked or got threw, but didn't do much damage. Tayou threw kunai at the Narutos, dispelling the clones and wounding the real Narutos arm. "Gaara, your up!" Naruto called as he panted. "Hn" was his only response before sand came out of the giant sand gored on his back, "Funk Coffin." He raised his hand, before crushing it into a fist. "Funk Burial!" The sand around Tayou constricted, crushing him. "Ucha ucha ucha ucha oh yeah!"

Gaara just lowered his hand, smirking. But his smirk soon turns into a look of shock as mud seeped out of the sand instead of blood. "MUD CLONE!" Naruto shouted out as he looked around. "Thank you, captain obvious!" Tesa shouted back as she threw a couple of shiruken into the bushes where the ninja was hiding. He jumped out as he pulled the shiruken out of his arms. "Looks like its my turn." She turned to the man. "Lets go, just swords, no jutsus." Tayou smirked, getting his own sword out, "Fine," he said confidently. "your funeral!"

Tayou charged forward, while Tesa drew her own blade. She knew because of the size of his sword, she couldn't effectively parry Tayous attacks. So instead, she went with dodging the huge swing. She tried to get close to use her blade, but Tayou used the length of his sword, and his own greater reach, to keep Tesa at a disadvantage. Still, Tesa's speed, and higher skill in swordsmanship kept her alive.

Tesa twisted around, managing to get a quick slash at Tayou's arm. The wound was minor, but still, every little bit helped. Tayou growled, and swung down hard at Tesa. Tesa dodged, but Tayou reversed the grip on his swords handle, and used the leverage to kick Tesa. She went flying, as her sword fell from her grasp. Tayou panted, as he approached Tesa.

"You're strong, I'll give you that... you're one of the best fighters I have seen. But... it ends now."

Naruto and Gaara cursed, as they tried to race in. But Tesa was getting to her feet, her hand all ready pulling out a scroll, as Tayou charged forward. Tesa bit her thumb, and spread it on the scroll, as Tayou swung his sword at Tesa. There was a swift sound of metal cleaving through something, and Tesa and Tatou stood still. Slowly, Tayou lifted his sword, not believing what he was seeing. The top half of the sword was gone, laying next to where Tesa stood, holding a long sword in both her hands. Naruto and Gaara stopped, as Tesa pointed the blade at Tayou's throat, before Shuran came flying over, screaming and bleeding.

**With Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Shuran**

Sai created 3 lions made of ink from his scrolls, and sent them to surround the attacking ninja, whilst Kakashi, who was actually underground and using a clone as a distraction, charged up chidori and jumped up from the ground, only missing Shuran by a centimetre, but was able to burn him all up his stomach and the force of the attack pushed him back a few feet, even if it didn't hit him directly. Sakura then leaped out of the shadows and punched him in the face, whilst Sais lions ran after the flying body, caught it, and bit it in numerous places. Once they where done, Sakura kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying over to the other group.

**Everyone**

Tesa smirked and put her blade away, as she turned to Kakashi with an innocent expression.

"Can I kill them?"

"No."

"What about maim?"

"No."

"Injure?"

"...fine, but they need to be conscious."

Tesa squealed in delight as the rest of the leaf and sand ninja just looked at Tesa like she was a psychopath.

"What?" The Juubi container asked innocently. "N-nothing..." Sakura just stared at her in disgust.

'Trying to act all perfect and mysterious, HA! Pa-lease, why would anyone ever want her? She's ugly and bloodthirsty and such a WEALKING! I could beat her up in ten seconds flat if I actually tried! What everyone sees in her I have no idea.'

Tesa moved her hands up, and as she did, Shuran and Tayou rose from the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU WITCH?" They yelled in horror. The Juubi container just smirked. "Making you hurt each other."

Tayou kicked Shuran in the stomach and then again in the ribs. Shuran then threw a kunai in the back of Tayous legs and then punched him in the face. Kakashi, seeing this demonstration on the princesses powers, tried using sharingan on her, but for some reason, he didn't see any bloodline traits except for her usual Pami traits. He was also unable to copy her attack, which baffled him even more. But what surprized him the most, was that she had enough chakra to kill everyone on Earth, yet doesn't use much of it at all, and the fact that she had a demon inside of her too, one he had only ever heard in fairy tails.

Regaining their senses, the group began to tie the nins to a tree and interrogate them while they waited for the anbu. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to collect Gaara of the Funk!"

"Ucha ucha ucha ucha Gaara of the Funk!"

"That never gets old!" Tesa shouted as she and Naruto snickered. Gaara ignored the two snickering teens and focused his attention on the Akatsuki hopefuls. "I'm afraid we can't let that happen, Tesa? Would you like to do the honours?"

She nodded eagerly and hit them both on the back of the neck, successfully knocking them out. "Well that was fun...OFF TO SUNA!" Tesa screamed as she pointed at the sky dramatically...while everyone else just facepalmed and anime sweatdropped, except for Naruto, whom agreed and charged onwards.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR PILLOWS!<span>**


	11. Chapter 9

WPMU- chapter 9

**A Day at the Spa...OH CRAP! FANGIRLS!**

The rest of the time it took to get there was pretty uneventful, except Kakashi had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on Tesa, and planned to confront her about what the ninja had said.

"Sensei, I'm hot!" The Kyuubi container complained for the billionth time.

**-Yes he is!-**

'DAMMIT! LEAVE MY MIND YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO!'

**-Two things, 1. I will never leave lovie, 2. You just called yourself a perverted weirdo- **Inner Tesa smirked.

'SHUT UP!'

Sai noticed that Tesa had been making weird facial expressions throughout the last few minutes. "Angel, are you feeling alright?" He asked, his usual fake smile gracing his face.

She blushed and nodded vigorously. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" She replied. "Just a little tired is all." Gaara smiled at her.

"We're almost there." He pointed into the distance and Tesa got her first glimpse of the sand village. It was HUGE! The gates were made off rock and sand along with everything else in the village and they were almost as big as Konohas'. Apon arrival, They were greeted by the gate guards, who let them in without checking whether it was actually them or not.

'Pfft, some security.' Sakura thought as she glanced back at the ninja, who had fallen asleep.

As they walked through the village, Tesa noticed that there were a lot of people staring at them. "Why is everyone staring?" She asked.

Sakura sighed at Tesas airheadedness. "Because we're walking through town with the Kazekage, dimwit!" She explained.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that."

"Hey Gaara, can we get some ramen?" Guess who said that.

"RAMEN! RAMEN!RAMEN!" Tesa chanted alongside Naruto. Kakashi sighed.

"We can get ramen after we deliver the Kazekage."

The Jinchurikis pouted but complied under the promise of ramen later. "OH AND PUDDING!" Tesa added enthusiastically. Gaara and Kakashi chuckled at the two food heads and agreed.

Gaara looked around his beautiful village, to find that every male in the street was giving Tesa appraising looks, whilst the girls glared at her in envy. He chuckled slightly, and nudged Naruto, whom he found was scaring of the perverts with his super glare of doom, which was a glare that could rival the Uchihas if it was at full intensity, which it was.

Sai noticed an angry mob of girls glaring at Tesa and Sakura. "We might want to hurry there is an angry group of girls just behind us glaring at you two" He said to the group but the end to Tesa and Sakura. The leaf ninja and Kazekage looked behind them to see said mob of girls slowly advancing staring daggers at the kunoichi. "OH SHIT! FANGIRLS!" They all started running for their lives.

~Timeskip 4 hours~

They all ran breathlessly into Gaaras office, having lost the mob of fangirls. "I...HATE...FANGIRLS!" Sakura yelled in-between panting. The others mumbled their agreements a they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm just saying Tema, if you stopped calling him names maybe he would like you!"

"I DON'T GIVE A-oh, your back Gaara-sama." A tall woman with dirty blonde hair smiled at the Kazekage. She wore a short black kimono and black ninja sandals. She had her dirty blond hair pulled back in four ponytails and blue eyes that widened in both delight and shock as she gazed apon the faces of Gaaras company.

"TEAM KAKASHI!" She screamed as she ran to hug them all. Tesa, however, not knowing who she or the other male who entered with her are, just stood to the side of the group. Kankuro spotted her and slide over to her faster than you could say pervert.

"Hey," He said seductively, but it didn't faze the brunette. "My name's Kankuro no Sabuku, I'm the Kazekages big brother. What's your name?" Tesa rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Nice to meet you Kankuro, my name is none of your business and I would ask you nicely not to flirt with me or I'll kick you in the balls so hard, you'll never be a father." She smiled innocently whilst everyone else, having heard the conversation, was snickering or full out laughing at Kankuros scared expression.

"N-Noted..." He then ran to hide behind the emo panda.

Tesa pov

HAHAHA! Oh god, that was hilarious! I remained calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, Inner Tesa was congratulating me!

-**OMG! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Your first, and hopefully not last, threat to manhood!- **She squealed and started doing random back flips.

Gaara coughed, as he sat at his desk, regaining the groups attention. "I would like to thank you, Team Kakashi, for providing me with protection during my journey. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Temari squealed.

"Do you girls wanna come to the spa? I was going to go there now. And I need some girl time" They nodded. Kakashi gave them the address of the hotel they would be staying at, and told them to ask for Kakashi when they got there.

Temari then dragged them off for a spa day, while the boys just wandered round.

-With Temari, Sakura and Tesa-

"So who ARE you? And well done at scaring Kankuro!" Temari praised Tesa. Said Pami giggled.

"I'm Tesa, Tesa Pami. And thank you, it's always a pleasure to threaten." She smirked. Sakura growled at not getting any attention from her old friend.

"So," She started loudly, gaining the attention she wanted. "Where are we actually going?" She asked. That was a good question, as none of the girls were paying any attention to where they were walking

Temari looked around. "Now let's see here...swing set, sandbox, little kids. We're at the Academy so we need to go...THAT WAY!" She pointed north. Teas and Sakura shared worried expressions. 'I sure hope she knows where she's going...' Tesa thought.

After a few more minutes they finally found the spa, thanks to Temaris directions. "See, what did I tell ya? I told you I knew where it was! " The other girls just rolled their eyes. The only reason they didn't get lost is because they saw signs saying 'SPA AHEAD'.

"-sigh- This is much better." Temari sighed as she and the others entered the hot springs at the spa.

"Uh huh." Tesa agreed. She hadn't been in a hot spring for years, it was so relaxing. Sakura just nodded. She had been in plenty of hot springs before, so she didn't really care.

**With the boys**

Kakashi sighed. Naruto had been chanting 'RAMEN!' for the last 10 minutes and it was getting on his nerves. Gaara, whom had joined them, was ignoring Naruto and just followed, trying not to get killed by the group on fangirls who were stalking them. Sai smiled, "Maybe if Kankuro started to hit on them, they would run off." He suggested. Gaara stared at him, giving it some thought, while Kankuro fumed.

He stomped up to him and lifted him up by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PUNK? ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T GET A GIRL? HUH?" He screamed.

Sai smiled again. "I'm just saying that if you try hit on them, they may run away screaming and leave Gaara-sama alone." Kankuro continued to scream at him.

"FINE! I'll just have to prove you wrong then!" He walked up to one of the girls in the stalking mob. "Hey there sweet thing, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She and the rest of the mob, afraid of getting hit on by a man in a cat costume, ran away screaming. The other boys, apart from Gaara and Sai, cracked up laughing. Gaara walked up to his brother. "Thank you brother, they were getting on my nerves." Kankuro pouted.

Naruto, regaining control of his mirth, looked around. "Uhhh...where are we?" He asked. They all looked around and came to the same conclusion. They were at the spa. "Well while we're here we might as well make the most of it!" The jinchuriki walked into the hot spring section, only to run out after realizing it was the girls section.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why not, are you guys up to it?" They nodded. "Well alright then."

Once they were in the hot springs, Kankuro swam up to the side, put his eye to a hole in the fence and started giggling and blushing. "Kankuro, what are you doing now?" His younger brother asked him. Kankuro motioned him over to where he was.

"Come see for yourself." Gaara put his eye to the hole, blushed and pulled back, before bonking his brother on the head a few times.

"ITAII!" Kankuro shouted as he rubbed his now bruised head.

"Don't be such a pervert Kankuro!" The boys all got out of the water, pulled on their robes and walked over to where Kankuro was, now in his own robe.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Gaara glared at his brother.

"He's spying on the girls hot springs, and you won't believe who's in there."

"Who?"

"It's-"

**Five Minutes Earlier With the Girls**

"ITAII!"

Tesa looked around. "Did you girls here that?" They nodded. Temari fumed.

"I know that voice, and its coming from over there." She pointed towards the dividing fence between the men and women's spas.

"Don't be such a pervert Kankuro!" Sakura and Tesas eyes widened. 'They aren't, are they?'

"What is it?"

"That was Narutos voice!" Tesa whispered. They girls put their ears to the fence.

"He's spying on the girls hot springs, and you won't believe who's in there." Temari saw an eye looking through a hole in the fence. She motioned for the other girls, them being the only ones in there, to put their robes on.

They did as they heard Naruto ask, "Who?" Tesa cracked her knuckles.

"Its-" Tesa punched the fence down, furious.

"PERVERT!" She started to bash up Kankuro with the help of Sakura and Temari. Kicks and punches where being delivered at random, but all hitting their mark. The others just stared.

"So that's who he was spying on..."

When the girls were finished, they left Kankuro in a bloodied heap on the ground, bruises and bumps covering every part of his body. "HMPF!" The girls stomped back into the ladies section, rebuilt the fence, covered the hole and left, not trusting the mangled pervert.

Said pervert was being helped up by Kakashi. "Seriously? You were peeking on your sister?" Kankuro shook his head.

"No, I blocked her out. I was spying on the other two. I never realized how flat chested Sakura really was until I saw Tesa. What is she, a D cup? E cup? "Naruto punched him through the door and into the changing area. The boys looked at him, expecting a reason.

He scowled. "He's as perverted as Ero-sennin." The boys accepted that answer and continued on into the change rooms as if nothing had happened.

Later that night, they all met up at the hotel. Kakashi had booked an apartment. It had two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a study and 3 bedrooms. "Okay," He started, "here's how it's going to be, in the first room on the right, Naruto and Tesa, on the left Sai and I and Sakura, you get a room to yourself at the end of the hall. Any questions?" Naruto, Tesa and Sai raised their hands. "Yes?"

"Why?" They all asked at once.

Kakashi sighed. "Because, Sai and Sakura would end in disaster, so would Naruto and Sai, and Sakura and Naruto. I don't want to be in the same room as Naruto but he and Tesa are best friends. If Sakura and Tesa roomed they would stay up all night chatting and gossiping and Tesa, you scare me. Sakura does too. If Tesa and Sai shared a room, I would have to either be with one of you or put you together. So this arrangement works best." He explained.

"Ooohhh...okay!" Tesa raced of to her and Narutos room, which seemed o be the biggest, and jumped on the bed she chose, Naruto copying her movements on his. The apartment was fully furnished and each room was different. Sakuras was pink and full of girly stuff that made Sakura squeal in delight, but just made Tesa want to barf. Kakashi and Sais room was plain and white, but their room was black and orange.

It had two double beds, a walk in wardrobe, two bedside tables and their own connecting bathroom. The two demon holders scoped out the room, before noticing certain things they hadn't before...CHOCOLATE PLATTER! They both dove for the chocolate, trying to find their favourites.

"Hey Naru-kun, tell me if you find any lint, preferably milk chocolate!" He looked up in question.

"Naru-kun?"

"Yes, Naru-kun. Now yes or no on my linty goodness!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, same if you find any ramen flavoured."

"They have that?"

"I hope!"

Kakashi walked in, making them stop stuffing their faces. He sighed, typical. "Tesa, I need to talk to you about something relatively important."

She raised her eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?"

"Uhh...in private I was hoping"

"Ahhh." She grabbed a handful of chocolates and followed Kakashi to his and Sais room, where he put up a silencing jutsu.

"So what's up Chuck?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "When we were fighting the brothers, one of them called you a demon wolf. Care to explain?"

She grimaced. She knew someone was going to ask her this sooner or later, she just hoped it would be later. "Only if you tell me why they called him the demon fox." She countered. Kakashi sighed again. 'Troublesome girl.'

"For that we need Naruto. Can you go get him please?" She nodded and came back with a chocolate faced Naruto.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Those two...'

"Naruto, it's time we tell our newest teammate about..." He placed a hand on his stomach. "_Him_." Naruto paled, sat down and nodded.

"Alright. 16 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but it couldn't be killed. So, the Yondime trapped him inside a newborn child. That child was-"

"You."

He turned away from her. "Yeah. I won't blame you if you run." But she did something completely unexpected. She grinned widely and hugged him tightly.

"Now why would I abandon a fellow jinchuriki?" She asked. The look of shock on their faces was greatly amusing. She sighed. "Okay, confession time. 16 years ago, the Land of Angels was attacked by the Juubi, the ten tailed dragon. Word had just gotten out that the Empress of the Pami clan had just had a baby girl, a few hours before the attack. Knowing the beast was coming, they sent ninja to ask to seal the beast within the child of the two most powerful beings alive, knowing she would be strong enough. But they forbade the sealing, requesting another newborn to seal it in. My parents allowed them to seal it in me."

She shrugged at the end of her story. "Only the Hokages of each of the great villages know of the attack, but don't necessarily know who the jinchuriki is." She smirked.

The boys just stood there, stunned. Neither of them had known about there being anything stronger or more powerful then the Kyuubi.

Naruto slung his arm around her shoulders. "Well that's one more thing we have in common!" He said cheerfully. She smiled at him.

"But, this conversation cannot leave this room, understood. Only you two, Lady Tsunade and some of my other childhood friends know." They both nodded. "Good, now, off to bed! G'NIGHT KAKA-SENSEI!" She skipped off back to her room, got changed and literally hopped into bed. The others just stared.

"What the hell?" Sakura stared at the girl who was now sitting in bed reading 'The Hunger Games'. "What were you guys talking about? Pudding?"

Kakashi and Naruto showed nervous glances, and decided to ignore her question by walking into their own rooms, whistling suspiciously. Sakura shrugged and went back into her own room. She giggled evilly.

'Soon, I WILL have Naruto back as my fanboy and I will destroy you, Tesa Pami!'

**-CHAA! THEN WE'LL GET SASUKE BACK AND USE NARUTO TO MAKE HIM JELOUS! THEN HE'LL FALL FOR ME AND I'LL BE MRS. SAKURA UCHIHA!-**

"ACHOO!" Three people sneezed. One just shrugged it off, while the other two pondered why.

"Maybe someone's talking about us?"

"Or maybe someone in the apartment is talking bullcrap? I'm allergic to bullcrap." Naruto chuckled at Tesa`s bizarre allergy.

"Goodnight Tesa-chan!"

"Nighty night Naru-kun! Don't let the vampires bite!"

"THE WHAA?"


	12. Chapter 10

HOLY CRAPPLES IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! alot of shits been happening with friends and stuff :/ it kinda put me on a creative blank for awhile and the fact that schools back and i have netball and BYTES and dancing...shits complicated

BUT I HAVE NOW UPDATED SO DONT KILL ME! (i'm talking to you Kitty-Wolf-Chan!)

i would like to thank you all for your reveiws (except some that have flamed, that didnt help my spirits either T_T)

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, if i did, i wouldnt be here now would i? ...okay mabey i would but i still dont own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- I can't think of a chapter name…yeah…COOKIES!<p>

Tesa POV

The rest of the trip went pretty smoothly. I beat up Kankuro a few more times, ate alot of ramen and pudding, said goodbye to the sand people and ate more pudding.

~Timeskip~

A few hours later we entered the village to find it in utter chaos!

"Whats going on?"

Sakura asked a random man who was running past them...in a toga? What the HELL?

"The Uchiha brothers are having a fight to the death! We're all DOOMED!"

Then he ran away...ok? Wait what? Sasu-monkey and Ita-weasle! BITCH NO!

Kakashi held Naruto back. "NO NARUTO! The Hokage won't want you to interfear!" He nodded grudgely. Sakura just stood there shaking slightly while Sai just stood there...blank of all emotions. I rolled my eyes. Kakashi glared at me too. "The same goes for you too Tesa."

"Pfft, FUCK THAT SHIT!"

I ran as fast as I could, pushing past Kakashi, and ended up jumping through the window of Lady Tsunades office in 5 seconds flat. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed. She looked taken aback for a minute, then disappointed.

"We have received word that Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha have agreed to meet somewhere. We don't know where, or why, but we do know when." My eyes widened in horror. The only reason they would agree to meet each other was for a fight to the death!

"WHEN GODDAMIT?" I had a feeling I knew where they were. They would pick a place with sentimental meaning to them, probably the old Uchiha compound to the east of Konoha. They used to visit there often. (A/N: i dont actually know where they meet so i just wrote that)

She flinched. She had never been yelled at like this by anyone but the blonde knucklehead. "T-Tomorrow, that's all we've b-been told." She stuttered. Tesa growled and slammed her fist into Tsunades desk, re-forming it to pieces.

"SEND ME OUT DAMMIT!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. With the village in panic we need all the shinobi we can spare to try keep them under control. The chefs, tailors, post, delivery and all those other important people and jobs not getting done or doing anything. We need order, so I can't send anyone out until the fight is over and order returns. I'm sorry." Tesa fumed. THIS WAS HER FAMILY! The turned to jump back out the window.

"Next time you see me, I'll have saved the Uchiha Clan from extinction." She then jumped out the window. Tsunade sighed. She knew she wouldn't win, but still, Tesa would have been of more use in the village.

I ran off to find Naruto. If anyone would want to come help it would be him. I pounded on his door. "NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW AND OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!" He promptly opened it and I pushed him against the wall. "I know where Sasuke and Itachi are but the Hokage won't let me get a squad together, but she never said I couldn't get one person and go. Will you come with me to get them back?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Just let me get some stuff!" He ran off into his apartment. I stood waiting at the door with my own bag already filled with clothes, food and weaponds. He took about one minute then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gate.

"HEY! WAIT!" The gaurds had caught us! "Where do you think your going? Tsunade-sama has the village on lock down." I had already though of this.

"Urgent mission. Tsunade-sama clarified that we may leave." They nodded and opened the gates, letting Naruto and I sprint out. Fools.

-2 hours later-

"Tesa, where are we actually going?" Naruto asked. I hadn't told him yet, just incase he doubted me and decided not to come.

"A place of sentimental value to both brothers. That's why they would agree to meet there." He sighed and nodded, knowing that that was all he was going to get from me.

After a few more minutes, I could see the clearing leading to the village. I stopped and held an arm out to Naruto, signalling for him to stop too. He stopped just behind me and eyed me suspiciously. I heard voices, about four. "Byakugan!" I whispered. I saw four people up ahead, one of them I recongnized all too well. I signalled for him to be quiet and follow me.

-With Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Kisame-

(A/N POV)

Suigetsu smirked in anticipation. He hadn't seen Kisame in too long. "Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here, Shark Bait." He said. The shark man grinned.

"Its been to long, Puddle Face." Karin sighed. Those two idiots were calling eachother names and Juugo looked like he was having another daydream about flying with the birds. Typical! And what about her? She was stuck there while her poor Sasuke-kun had a fight to the death battle with his brother! Boys!

She then tensed as she senced someone to the east of them. "Hey, dumbasses! We've got company." They all tensed and got out their weaponds, Juugo even stopped playing with the birds. Tesa and Naruto chose that moment to leap out of the bushes.

Naruto gapped. "YOU AGAIN?" He shouted at Kisame. The shark man smirked.

"Long time no fight, small fry." He held his sword out ready to attack. Tesa looked around at the whole group, her eyes landing on one person in particular.

"SUIGETSU?" He stepped forward.

"TESA?"

"HOLY CRAP WAFFLES IT IS YOU!"

Just like in the movies, they slo-mo ran towards eachother and hugged. The others just stared them like they had grown two heads.

"How have you been?" Tesa asked once they parted.

"I've been alright, I have to put up with that gorilla over there everyday, but I'm alright. What about you?"

"Not too good actually, I'm looking for the Uchiha idiots but I can't seem to find them!" They all looked startled.

Karin spoke up. "What would you have to do with Sasuke-kun, bitch?" No one gets to take her hottie! Tesa looked at her and grimanced, she didn't notice the red-headed hoe before.

"More then you I expect. Where is he, since you obviously know." The whore snorted.

"As if I'm telling you. What do you want with him?" Naruto, ho had been surprizingly silent during the

most of the conversation, finally decided to speak up.

"TO BRING JIM BACK TO KONOHA!" (A/N: I know it says Jim but it's too funny to change XD) Juugo stepped infrount of the path leading to the brothers.

"You have to get past us first!" He activated his curse mark, Suigetsu, if reluctant, got his sword back out, Kisame pointed his sword at Narutos neck and Karin just stood there...because she's useless. The Konoha shinobi smirked, looked at eachother and smirked. They had planned for an intervention like this.

Naruto created 10 shadow clones, as did Tesa, but she and her clones looked different. Their hair had grown longer and developed red streaks, their canines looking more like fangs, their eyes turned black and they developed a red aura which surrounded them, making 3 long tailes on each one. Tesa had gone into the third tale state of her Bijuu. The crimanals looked taken aback.

"I'm going to ask you nicley, move aside." Tesa bared her fangs at them, as did her clones. They all flinched, but stood their ground. Naruto nodded at the real Pami, it was all going to plan. She then nodded back and glared at the attackers. "You have made your decision...NOW ICECREAM!"

"..."

Using their confusion as a diversion, the real Tesa sprinted past them and down the path, to the Uchiha brothers. Team Hebi cursed, as did Kisame. They made a move to follow her, but were all stopped and circled by the Tesas and Narutos. "I don't think so!"

-With Tesa-

Tesa POV

HA! IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I hadn't been expecting it to but it did! I ran faster and faster, almost flying towards the bakas. There was smoke rising in the distace, and lighting was gathering quickly. What if I don't make it in time? What if one of themselves already dead? What if their both dead? WHAT IF-NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!

-For once I agree with you-

'Oh, it's you again _'

-Yes it's me! Who else would it be? Tom Felton?-

'OMG WHERE?' I looked around, seeing no Dracos in the area. 'That was mean~!'

Inner Tesa sighed. -No, that was you being completly idioctic and gulible! NOW HURRY UP!-

I griminced, hearing voices in your head was not a good thing, it's worrying. I pushed those thoughts aside as I saw them. THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES!

-With Naruto, Kisame, Tesas clones and Team Hebi-

(A/N POV)

All the Naruto clones had been wiped out and so had two of the Tesa clones. Naruto dodged another punch, aimed at him by Juugo. He repented with a kick of his own, hitting Juugo square in the jaw and sendidng him flying. A Tesa clone quickly ran over and knocked out the fallen ninja, preventing him from getting back up and retaliating. Karin used that opertunity to throw a kunai at the clone, but another deflected it and paried with their own, getting a cut on Karin in the process.

Kisame had taken to trying to slice Naruto with his sword, but due to training with Tesa and her Katana, he dodged each blow with ease. What he didn't expect was for Suigetsu to appear behind him and kick him in the back. He was thrown forward and into a tree. Suigestu smirked, but that smirk quickly disappeared as a Tesa clone smashed her heel into his forehead, redusing it to water.

Naruto was shaky standing up, but was helped by a clone. He growled. "ENOUGH!" Blue chakra began to form in the palm of his hand. "RASENGAN!" The clones took notice of his technique, posture and chakra flow as he created it and charged. He aimed it at Suigetsus stomach and as he pushed it forwards, the water ninja turned into a puddle...with a face?

Suigetsu griminced. "RETREAT KARIN! If he turned me into a puddle your no match!" The person puddle moved away, into the forest.

Karin stayed, locked in battle with the Tesa clones, who where hardly trying mind you. "IM A BIT BUSY! IT WOULD HELP IF YOU FOUGHT FOR ONCE!" The clones got bored, and decided to just knock her put already.

Naruto spinted in the direction the real Tesa did as the clones dispersed. No way was he missing out on all the action!

After a while, he caught up, only to see a befuddleing sight.

* * *

><p>MB: *creepy pedo voice* im comeing :)<p>

N: -_- im not related to you

REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES THIS TIME PLEASE!

~ninjarox 3


	13. Chapter 11

Reunions

-with Tesa and the Uchihas before Naruto got there-

I arrived just in time to see Itachi kneeling on a roof, looking into a giant hole. IF THAT BAKA KILLED SASUKE HES GONNA GET IT! The building was surrounded by black flames, so I parted them using my fire bending and lept onto the roof, landing right behind Itachi.

"You complete dumbass." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He gasped and turned around, going to hit me, but I caught his fist, smirking. His dazed expression matched that of Sasukes, who I discovered was in the hole.

"What...? But the clan was...? How...?" Ita was at a loss for words. I studied his face, he was bleeding from his right eye and mouth.

"NEVERMIND THAT! SASUKE GET UP HERE NOW SO I CAN FIX YOU BOTH! AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CONTINUING THIS FIGHT I'LL JOIN IT!" I threatened. Sasuke jumped up and stood next to me as I examend Itachis wounds. Gasping at the severaty, I lay my older cousin down and began work on his eyes first. "You idiot, if you continued fighting you would have died or at least gone blind!" I told him. He grimanced.

"Tesa...it's you..." Sasuke stated. I rolled my eyes.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE? INO?" I questioned. He grimanced at the memories the name brought him, then glared at me.

"How do you know her?"

"Look at the headband, stupid!" I looked up from healing Itachi, and pointed at my Konoha headband. "Look familiar? It's from the village you left to join a pedophile who wanted your body!" I glared with so much intensidy, even Sasuke flinched.

"It's not his fault, Tesa. It's mine. I killed the clan and told him to hate me, he joined Orochimaru to gain the power to defeat me." Itachi stated. I gaped at him.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT? ARG!" After about 3 minutes of continuous swearing at them both, I finally calmed down enough to speak without shouting. "You two are stupider then Naru-kun!" Not that I was going to stop though. Sasuke whinced at the mention of that name. "Itachi, why don't you tell us why you really killed the clan."

He hesitated for a moment, then took a confused expression onto his face. "I don't know what your talking about, you already know, to test my abilities."

I facepalmed, as if I actually beleived him. People don't change from nice and caring to evil and genocidal in a day! "The REAL reason, Itachi." He sighed, realizing that I knew he was lying.

"Alright, here's what really happened. When the Kyuubi attacked 16 years ago, everyone thought the Uchiha Clan had ordered it, and were trying to tale over Konoha, which wasn't true. This then lead to the clan plotting to take over, out of spite at being accused of the Kyuubi attack. The Third Hokage and village Elders asked a mission of me, to gather information on the plot. I did. They then asked me to kill off the clan. It was either the village, or the clan, so I chose to kill off our clan." He looked at Sasuke mournfully. The younger Uchiha was shocked, sitting wide eyed next to me as I healed him, equally as shocked. "I said I would save Konoha, if they let me do one thing. Spare you, Sasuke."

-A/N POV-

Sasuke sat there, tears threatening to spill over the edge of his glistoning, onyx eyes. Itachi finished his story with a tear running down his face, remembering what he had to for the sake of the village. The Pami princess put one hand on each of their shoulders.

"You see, there's no reason for you to be fighting, so please, stop it and come back with me to Konoha, you will be accepted." The brothers looked at eachother for a few minutes, deciing on what to do.

Sasuke was the first to move, extending his hand to Itachi, who took it and pulled him in for a hug. The younger boy stiffened, then relaxed, and hugged his brother back. Tesa smiled, 'This is how it's supposed to be.' She thought to herself.

Two arms then snaked their way around her waist and pulled her into the family hug, as she laughed and allowed them the hug.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAMEN IS GOING ON HERE?"

The huggers looked up in time to see a blonde figure land on the roof and sprint towards the group. Tesa looked sheepishly at the brothers. "Heh, oh yeah, I may have brought along the knucklehead...hehehe..."

Said ninja jumped at the group, forcing them to separate, took the female into his arms, and jumped away with her, landing on the other side of the roof. "What the hell do you thing your doing? THEY'RE UCHIHAS! They might have been about to stab you for all you know!" Tesa furiously pounded him in the head a few times.

"BAKA! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT! THEY HAD JUST AGREED TO COME BACK TO KONOHA AND THEN YOU ACCUSE THEM OF THAT! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN INSIDE THAT BLONDE HEAD OF YOURS?" Naruto ended up on the floor looking like a pancake as Sasuke and Itachi slowly inched away from the angry woman.

"I didn't know." Naruto said as he picked himself off the ground. "And how the hell did you manage that without having to beat them up?" Tesa shrugged.

"I have my ways." Itachi smirked at the two shinobi. "Now," Tesa started, "I think it is time we all head back, ne?" The boys nodded in agreement, Sasuke and Naruto staring at eachother, curious as to the others relashionship with Tesa.

After a day or two, they finally reached the gates of Konoha. The trip getting there had been quite...interesting. Sasuke and Naruto were busy catching up and acting like both brothers and rivals. Itachi and Tesa on the otherhand, spent most of the time conversing over what to do with the situation of living in Konoha.

"So," Tesa shared a look with Itachi, "plan A?" He nodded and smirked. The others just stared at them suspisously, as they didn't pay any attention to the other two's conversation.

Tesa then kicked open the gate and strolled in, the others following behind her. Villagers everywhere ran away screaming at the sight of the Uchiha, whilst most shinobi stopped and stared. Sasuke glanced around at his old village with his always emotionless face. "Guys, what's plan A?" Itachi and Tesa smirked.

"Stroll in and see what happens." Naruto facepalmed, that was no way to deal with the situation! He sighed as he felt someone climbing onto his back.

"CARRY ME!" Obvious who that was. He rolled his eyes but complied, much to the amusement of the Uchiha brothers. The eldest Uchiha smirked at them as they entered the Hokage tower, everyone in the rooms eyes widening, and the receptionist cowering as they approached her desk.

Naruto spoke up, "We're here to see grandma Tsunade, is she in?" The frightened receptionist nodded, gesturing for them to make their way through. "THANKS!" The blonde dobe shouted back as the four shinobi made their way to Lady Tsunades office. Tesa jumped off Narutos back, much to his relief, and kicked open the poor wooden doors.

"WHAT DID I TELL YA! I TOLD YA I COULD DO IT!" The boys followed in behind her, making the Hokage tense in anticipation in case they attacked.

"Uh…wha-…hi?" Itachi nodded in acknolagement, whilst Sasuke just 'hnn'ed. The elder brother laid a scroll on Tsunades new desk, seeing as Tesa destroyed her old one, and explained,

"That scroll contains information on the Akatsuki and explains my actions all those years ago." She nodded, taking the scroll off the desk and looking at the seal on it. It was the seal of her old Sensei, the Third Hokage.

Sasuke stepped foreword. "I apologize for all of my actions since leaving the village, I was misled, manipulated and powerhungry. I promise to behave if you let me stay in the city, shinobi or prisoner." The Fith Hokage had alot of thinking to do on that one.

"Itachi, as soon as I read the scroll I shall get back to you on what do do, Sasuke...although you may be an arrogant ass, or so I've been told," Everyone looked at an innocent looking Naruto, "I will allow for you to stay in Konoha, but under strict supervision by anbu, and they will be ordered to sedaed at the first sign of criminal activity." Both brothers nodded, agreeing to what she had said. They were then dismisses and asked to wait for Tesa and Naruto in the lobby.

Tsunade glared at the two misfits for a minute, making them uncomfortable, before smiling and laughing. They pulled confused faces as they watched her mirth settle.

"Well done. I don't know how you did it, but I'm thankful." She engaged them in a suffocating hug. "The Uchiha brothers have been in the top ten priorities for 4 years, Itachi a few years before hand. After so many failed attempts to get one back, you two go out and bring them both back in a matter of days! WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH!" Tesa grinned and Naruto smiled widley at the praise, they thought for sure they were dead!

"Tesa's the one who persuaded them granny." Naruto admitted. Tsunade stared at both of them, wide eyed. Naruto for telling the truth and not taking credit for someone elses achievments, and Tesa for being able to persuade both brothers to come back. She then dismissed them, saying that when she talked to Itachi, she would ask him to pass a message onto them for her. She opened up the scroll and began reading. 'Interesting...' She grabbed a sake bottle from her not-so-secret stash and took a long swig.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tesa met the Uchihas downstairs, and they all walked out of the building together. "So," Tesa started, "where do you guys want to go?" Itachi shrugged, not caring, whilst Sasuke gave it some thought.

"How about we all have dinner tonight?the konoha 12, now 14+1 (Itachi)?" Tesa huger him.

"Its a proud day when you realize your cousin has a brain!" She pretended to wipe away a tear of pride, before being rudely shoved away by the youngest Uchiha.

"Hnn."

"Yeah yeah, quite ya whining!"

"Hnn."

"No, you may not kill me."

"Hnn."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto looked between the two strangely. "Weird..I'm gonna go gather everyone and tell them to meet for BBQ with 2 special guests!" He then sprinted off in some random direction. Itachi sighed, feeling like the only normal one in the group.

The Pami princess had an epiphany. (A/N: Dear Kitty-Wolf-Chan, an epiphany is not a phoenix!) "WAIT! WHAT DID WE DO WITH YOUR TEAMMATES!" The boys eyes widened as they facepalmed. They had forgotten all about them!

-Meanwhile-

"OI SHIT FACE! WHICH WAY NOW?" A blue haired boy with a drink bottle asked the red-headed skank.

"HE WENT LEFT DUMBASS!"

Kisame sighed, this was going to be a long trip. At least he'll get Itachi back...hopefully.

-Back in Konoha-

By the time everyone except Tesa and the Uchihas had arrived, it was about 6:30pm. Everyone was weairing their usual day-to-day gear when they don't have a mission. Ino sighed in exasperation. Naruto-Baka wouldn't tell them who the guests were and they were getting anxious.

"Oi Naruto, when are they getting here?" Shikamaru asked, obviously getting irritated too.

"They'll get here soon, it's only just 6:30! Be patient!" Kiba rolled his eyes. That was rich coming from the dobe.

The door opened to reveal Tesa, hair in a bun with fringe down, wearing a black singlet with a black and red ruffle skirt and black combats. She immediatly caught everyones attention. She smiled as she walked over to the group. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to get them into suitable clothes!"

"Who's them?" Sakura asked curiously. Tesa smiled and nodded towards the door.

"The pains in the ass, and tonights special guests."

Itachi and Sasuke walked in with perfect syncronization. Itachi was wearing a black long sleeved top, with blue jeans and black Nike. Sasuke was wearing a black wife beater with the Uchiha emblem on both sides, black baggy jeans and black and blue All-Stars.

The whole resturant went quiet as everyone watched them walk over to stand beside Tesa. "Ladies and Gental-people, may I indroduce the new and improved, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha!" That earnt her a thwack on the head from the youngest brother.

"Hnn, moron." He nodded towards the people at the table and sat, as did Itachi. Tesa rolled her eyes.

"I see I'm going to have to beat the emo-ness out of you two." Naruto snikered.

"Temes an emo."

Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi container. "Watch it, dobe."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN A DOBE, TEME!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A TEME, DOBE!"

Everyone around the table (except for Shino and Sai) facepalmed. It was just like old times.

The rest of the night went well, they told eachother about what happened while the Uchihas were gone, how Tesa and Naruto had gotten them back and Ino and Sakura fangirled over them...alot.

"Tesa, Sasuke and I are going back to the Uchiha estate, we were wondering if you would like to live with us?" Itachi voiced on their way home. It was the usual four again, Naruto and Sasuke were talking about howuch everyone had changed in the four years they had been gone.

Tesa gave it alot of thought, whilst clinging to Itachis arm like a life preserver. "Mabey in a few weeks, I want to give you guys some time I settle in before I make your lives a living hell." Itachi smirked.

"You sound just like her." This befuddled the poor, already idiotic girl.

"Who do I sound like?" He smirked again, a cocky, arrogant, I'm-gonna-fuck-with-your-mind kinda smirk. How she loathed it. He gave her a quick hug and said goodnight, before walking away, ignoring Tesas protests.

Sasuke did the same, as did Naruto...well he more glomped her.

"Oh and Tesa," Itachi called back, "I'll get a room ready for you, black I presume." With that he and Sasuke walke out of sight, leaving her with Naruto.

"Ya know, sometimes I think he does that just to irritate me." Naruto nodded in agreement. "If he does that again, he's meeting Fred the Frying Pan." Naruto chukled.

"Goodnight Tesa-chan."

"Night night Naru-kun!"

"And don't forget what Sunday is!"

"What's Sunday?"

"EASTER!"

"CRAP WAFFLES! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"


	14. Chapter 12

heyo everybody!

im sooooooooooo sorry this is about a week and a bit late but my computer stuffed up and then i thought i would add more so...yeah

HAPPY BELATED EASTER EVERYONE! hope you enjoy the **Easter Special** i did for chu!

Disclaimer: My lawyers are currently working on the topic of owning Naruto at this very second. hopefully i wont have to put a disclaimer in next time!

PS: I changed Tesas deamon to the Ten Tailed Dragon...cause dragons are the chiz

* * *

><p>WPMU Chapter 12<p>

CHOCOLATE AND BUNNY ONSIES MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!

HOP

HOP

HOP

BANG!

SHUFFLE

HOP

HOP

HOP

A slender figure dressed in a bunny suit clumsily made its way over to the sleeping body of Uzumaki Naruto. They got something round out of their woven basket and placed it beside his bed. They then proceeded to do the same all over his apartment. Before leaving, they placed a note on the wall beside his window.

'Enjoy the egg hunt, meet me at the Uchiha Compound at 11am for lunch.

From ~Your lil' Easter Bunny!

PS: BRING SOME CHOCOLATE!

PPS: It's a picnic, so bring some ramen too!'

Naruto was woken up by the sound of his window closing. He looked around the room and spotted the note. After reading it, he smiled. "Ramen bless you mysterious Easter Bunny person, ramen bless you."

Meanwhile, all hell was breaking lose at the Uchiha compound. Tesa had stayed the night so they could all hunt for chocolate together, but there were some...disagreements. "THAT WAS MY CHOCOLATE EGG YOU FAGGOT! GIVE IT BACK!" Tesa wrestled her youngest Uchiha cousin for a chocolate egg that was found behind their T.V.

"No, I found it fair and square." He explained between pants. Itachi sweatdropped at the two.

"It doesn't matter, we are going to divide the eggs equally between us anyways." As he said this, Sasuke let go from his tug-of-war with Tesa over the chocolate, making the Pami fall on her bum.

"Oh...hnn." He walked into the kitchen to start counting the eggs. Tesa glared at him and held the egg closer to her, stroking it like Gollum did the ring in Lord Of The Rings. Itachi sighed, if Tesa was going to live there, he was diffidently going to go insane, and fast. He could already feel his IQ going down.

"OH OH OH! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!"

"What now?" Itachi asked.

"WE'RE HAVING LUNCH WITH NARUTO!" Sasuke groaned, that dobe was going to eat all the ramen! The Pami raced into the kitchen and started making sandwiches, while Sasuke, happy with his counting of 36 eggs -so they have 12 each- grabbed a tomato from the fridge and started munching on it. Tesa made a face of disgust at him.

"Ew, how can you eat that thing?" Sasuke 'hnn'ed and took another bite, sitting at the table watching her work. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a picnic blanket and basket." He said, but was ignored as the other two had started arguing again, this time whether his hair looked like a chickens butt, which it did.

Something appeared out of the ground in the middle of the dark, damp cave they were forced to resort to until they found a new hideout. "Your late, Zetsu." Said a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face.

The late man replied, "I know, but I have useful information on the whereabouts of the Uchiha brothers and their accomplices, including Kisame." He was half white, half black and looked to be trapped within a Venus Flytrap.

A man with long, blonde hair that covered one eye spoke up. "Well, spit it out un!"

"Patience Deidara! Give the man enough time to come out of the ground fully." The blonde growled as the multi-coloured man suddenly shot upwards, completely out of the rocks. "YEAH DEI-CHAN! HAVE SOME PATIENCE!" Yelled out the one of the two females in the organization. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had a bang covering one entire side of her face, and what looked like a scratch from a clawed animal on her other eye.

"SHUT UP DOG BREATH!"

"MAKE ME SHE-MALE!"

"SILENCE!"

They both quietened, looking innocently towards their leader. "Zetsu, please share your information with us." His black side complied.

"We were watching the fight between the Uchiha brothers-"

"When some girl with brown hair and blue eyes jumped in and threatened them, healed their wounds and then hugged them." Continued his white side.

Pein looked at Zetsu intently. "A girl? Which village was she from?"

"Konoha, sir."

"A female from Konoha ne? How interesting. And they weren't dragged along, but went of their own free will?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"And what about their accomplices? Kisame and Team Hawk?"

"They are currently headed for Konoha in search of them."

"Good, good. Tell me Zetsu, was there anyone else?"

The plant man hesitated before replying. "There was another, Leader-sama. The Kyuubi container was with the girl, Uzumaki Naruto." Deidara stiffened.

"You mean the blonde knucklehead from Konoha?" Zetsu nodded. "HA! Itachi's probably just gone with them so he can snatch him away and bring him back!" Zetsu shock his head.

"It did not seem that way. Itachi also confessed his true intentions for killing off his clan, and they were different from yours, delicious." The brown haired girl rolled her eyes at her nickname. He bit her once, the name stuck for good.

"Tch, everyone's is different from mine! I'm that one-of-a-kind-psyco-maniac kinda gal! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU, YOU BI-POLAR PLANT FACE! I'M NOT AFRAID TO GET THE WEED WHACKER!" She was promptly hit over the back of her head by the blonde.

"Thank you Deidara, now please, SHUT UP!" A woman with blue hair with a blue origami rose in it walked in and scolded the two. They looked at her sheepishly, muttering a sorry. She may be an angel when she's I'm a good mood, but when she's mad, you may want to flee the country.

Pein stared at her for a while as she made her way to his side, before tearing his eyes away to glare at the snickering pair opposite him. "I understand that you have a topic to bring up?" He glared at the poor female intently, making her smirk, she wasn't moved by it in the slightest, it amused her actually.

"Why yes, I think I do!" She pulled out a huge basket of chocolate eggs from Kisame knows where and put on some bunny ears. "HAPPY EASTER BITCHES!"

"OI ICE-CUBE NUMBER 1! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE BOWLS AND CONTAINERS?" Itachi facepalmed, did he have to do everything around here? He dragged himself off the couch and away from his movie, to the kitchen to explain one more time to Tesa, where everything was.

"Bowls on the cupboard under the bench, containers in the pantry at the very bottom, any more questions just LOOK AT THE LABLES!" He had to label every draw, cupboard and the pantry saying what was in it so she knew where everything was.

"Oooh, THANKS ITA-KUN!" She went back to stirring the ramen before getting out the containers, filling them with the noodles and putting them in the picnic basket. "Now, only 15 minutes before we meet Naru-kun outside so I had better get ready!"

She walked past the living room, let out a squeal of disgust and covered her eyes. "EW! MY COUSINS WATCH PORN!"

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS JURASSIC PARK!"

"I know!" She giggled, patted Itachi and Sasukes heads (because he was watching it too) and skipped into her half-filled room.

Sasuke sighed, "This is why I left Konoha, everyone here is bat-crap crazy."

"Amen to that."

When the female finally came out, she was wearing a bunny onsie with white converse sneakers and her hair tucked inside the hood. The boys sweatdropped at the sight. Only she would randomly rip out a bunny onsie at Easter.

"COME MY EMO RELATIVES, WE SHALL NOW FEAST!" Itachi grabbed the blanket and Sasuke pretended not to know her as she grabbed the picnic basket and skipped out the door to meet the blonde dobe.

Said done was waiting patiently for his Easter bunny to show themselves out the front of the Uchiha compound. An evil glint appeared in Tesas eyes, making the other boys nervous. She silently crept up behind Naruto and put her paws over his eyes. "Guess who." she said, masking her voice with a deep one.

"Uhh...Sasuke?"

"No."

"Itachi?"

"Nope."

"Sakura?" The thought that Sakura had this deep a voice to Naruto sent her into a fit of giggles. Naruto spun around and grinned at the girl. "Hey Tes-chan!" He greeted as he hugged her.

"Hey Naru-kun! Did you enjoy the chocolates?" He nodded enthusiastically while she hugged him back, his chin bouncing up and down on her shoulder. "Good, cause there's plenty more where they came from!" They shared a smile before Sasuke coughed, diverting their attention away from each other.

"Hello men, women and Sasuke," Itachi and Tesa snickered at Sasuke not being referred to as man. "you wanna lead the way to where ever the hell we're going?" Sasu rolled his eyes and walked past the group, hitting Naruto and calling him a dobe in the process. The others just shrugged and followed, talking about the missions they've had in the last few days, those stupid C missions of gardening and shopping for old people where their punishment for leaving without authorization.

Kisame and Team Hawk where NOT having a fun Easter. They had been walking around aimlessly for a few days trying to find some sort of civilisation other then what Karin thought was Sasuke, but turned out to be an old pedophile.

"Oi shark-dude, stop hogging all the fish!" Screamed the whore-ish ape. Kisame sighed, one more day with these lunatics was sure to drive him off the edge.

"Don't be such a pig and eat them all yourself! This is my second fish! And that's your what, eighth?" He shouted back. Suigetsu snickered whilst Juugo was spacing off again, into the world of the birds. Karins face turned red from anger.

"NO ITS NOT! IT'S MY FIFTH! I'M NOT A PIG!" Suigetsu snorted and almost spat out his fish trying not to laugh. She was terrible at proving her case. Karin sighed. "If only my Sasuke-kun was here, he wouldn't let you talk to me like that!"

"That's because he would be the one saying it." Suigetsu smirked and hi-5'd Kisame, his burn affectively shutting her up. The sound of the clap seemed to draw Juugo back into reality.

He smiled softly at them all. "I just remembered, Happy Easter!" The boys repeated the phrase, clinking glasses of water together in celebration, whilst Karin sulked and ate her sixth fish in peace. Suigetsu and Kisame finally found something they can agree on, Karin was a no good whore who deserved to die a slow and painful death. Anyone would though.

Itachi lay the blanket down on top of the small hill, right under the huge, beautiful willow tree. Tesa and Naruto came next, arm in arm, skipping the whole way, with Sasuke slowly trailing behind them. "Alright! Time to snackage!" Tesa said as she put down the picnic basket.

They ended up in a circle around the food. There was a variety of food; ramen, prawns, chips, ham and cheese sandwiches, tomatoes, salad, pudding and cookies. They all said thank you and started digging in. "So Tesa," Itachi started, "when are you moving in? We have a lot of room, approximately 6 or 7 bedrooms altogether." Tesa shrugged.

"I could move in tomorrow if I'm allowed, I don't really mind when."

"I DO!" Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto, who was gaping, having not heard of this plan before. "Since when were you moving?" He asked. Tesa looked sheepish, forgetting to tell him.

"Well, Itachi and I were talking on the way back from the restaurant the first day back and he asked if I would like to move in with him and Sasuke. And I said yes." He looked crestfallen. The thought of her leaving the apartment next to his dropped his mood a lot. Sasuke noticed this and did something he would regret forever.

"-sigh- Tch, you could move in too, dobe. If it means that much to you, you can take the room next to hers." Naruto brightened up considerably and grinned.

"Really?" Itachi and Sasuke nodded a yes and Tesa glomped him!

"YAY! NOW IT'LL BE LIKE I NEVER LEFT!"

"BELEIVE IT!" The eldest Uchiha chuckled, it seemed he would have to clear out another room.

Tesa finished glomping everyone and started rummaging through the bag she had brought with her, finally Beijing out a frying pan. "So, who wants to play ice batter?" All the boys raised their hands.

(A/N: I don't think any one will know of this but ice batter is when you get something, anything and you try to hit ice thrown at you, and make it hit someone else. It's a fun game!) After a few hours of vigorously hitting frozen water around and shoving some down peoples shirts -coughTESAANDNARUTOcough-, they split ways, Tesa and Naruto needed to pack, or in Tesas case finish packing, and the Uchiha brothers went to get the place ready for the two.

Hinata served the food out to everyone along with some of the branch members. After an afternoon of Tesa persuading the emo twins to move her stuff for her and helping Naruto, Tesa was invited to dinner by Hiashi Hyuuga in the Hyuuga compound. When she arrived she didn't bother with the guard and simply walked in…ok so she knocked out the guard and skipped in sucking on a lollypop but same difference. When Hiashi and a few other branch members had gone to greet her, they saw the guard on the floor, sweatdropped, and went back inside. Tesa grinned at the memory.

"So Hinata nee-chan, is Kiba taking good care of Miruku?" She asked. Kiba had taken the young pup under his wing and was training him to be a nin dog, like Akamaru. Hinata nodded.

"He's t-taking quite good c-care o-of Miruku, h-he has learned m-many jutsus." The Pami nodded but sighed.

"It's not the same without him yapping in my ear all day. I miss him." She then handed the young Hyuuga a piece of paper. "Can you give this to Kiba for me? It's my new address." The shy girl nodded and folded the paper into her kimono.

"So," Neji started. "what's for dinner?" He asked. The branch members took the fancy-shamcy, shiny, metal lids off of the food to reveal a selection of garlic prawns, pasta, garlic bread and lobster. Tesa stared at it, wide eyed. No way anyone could have something like that every day. Hiashi nodded towards the Branch members and they walked back out the door.

Tesa, Hinata and Hanabi walked into Hinatas lavender room. "And this," Tesa said, holding up a video camera, "is Hina-chans room! Very purple." Hinata blushed.

"I-I-I like the c-colour p-purple." She stuttered, poking her forefingers together. Tesa and Hanabi giggled.

"Come on, let's go into Neji's room next!" Hanabi bounded down the hallway and into the room on the far end. The white eyed girl and the Pami shared a glance of worry. What if Neji caught them? Surely he wouldn't do anything too drastic…right? They sighed in defeat and walked into the room, to be met with some admittedly good singing coming from the bathroom. They crept up to the door, camera in hand, and creaked it open a fraction. They tried no to burst out laughing. In the foggy bathroom, they found Neji's silhouette, in the shower, singing into a lufa.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot! I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you not! This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!" The three girls slowly and carefully shut the door to the bathroom, walked out of his bedroom, shut his bedroom door and sprinted back to Hinatas room. Where they burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! THAT-HAHA-WAS THE-HAHAHA-FUNNIEST THING-HAHA-EVER-HAHAHAH!" Hanabi exclaimed between fits of laughter. Tesa grinned evily.

"And we have it all on tape." She held up the video camera that appeared to still be recording. Hinata tried to muffle her laughter, but failed miserably, ending up on the ground in a fit or mirth. "Now, all we have to do is find the right thing to blackmail him about." Hanabi shared Tesas grin.

"I have a better idea."

Tesa arrived at her new home to find Easter eggs all over her room. She laughed and looked around, picking up any eggs she came across. When she made her way over to her bed, she found a note on her pillow.

'Happy Easter!'

* * *

><p>THERE YOU HAVE IT! 2,769 words exactly! i hope this makes up for the lateness! i should have another chapter comeing your way soon so please stick with it!<p>

PS: Kitty-Wolf-Chans fanfictions=AMAZING! READ THEM RIGHT NOW! NOW I SAY! RAWR!

~Ninjarox


	15. hnn :

**hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. That's because I don't know whether I'm going to continue or not :/ **

**review or PM me if u want me to continue and I might**

**~ninjarox**


End file.
